Devil of the Streets
by mattyb123
Summary: A devil servant witnesses his Master's death and vows revenge on the angels that killed her. He then sets off to keep himself away from all the higher up devils that would kill him for being a stray. He makes a living doing odd jobs around New York City...at least until he is forced to leave the city and ends up finding a certain red haired devil and her peerage.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- Yea! Another DxD OC! Please review and follow :)**

Devil of the Streets

Chapter 1

The cold northern wind blew against my face as I stepped back onto the cement covered strip. I looked up at the dark night sky and the neon lights and smirked. They say these streets make you feel brand new and these lights inspire you…yeah right.

"See ya tomorrow night kid. Usual time, usual payment." The club owner called and I just gave him a slight wave, not even turning around. He walked back into the brightly lit club full of dancing young people. I turned slightly and saw him stroking the small, plastic, package I had given him.

"If he keeps up like this he'll go broke." I said and chuckled. I walked down the strip towards my prowling grounds, fingering through the wad of cash in my hands.

After counting the money, I shoved it in my coat pocket and pulled a pack of cigs out of my jeans. I put the short white strip of tobacco between my lips and shoved the container back in my pants.

"All we need now is a lighter." I said to myself as I fumbled around through the small deck of playing cards I kept in my jacket. I pulled at a two of Hearts and smirked.

"Just the card I was looking for." I said and watched the magic circle form on the white playing card. The small piece of paper burst into flames and I clutched them in my fist. I brought the fire to the butt of my cigarette, lit it, and snapped my fingers. The card reappeared in my hand and I placed it back in my deck. Now, you're probably curious how I did that exactly, well I should probably start from the begging…

I'm a devil, well I use to be. Now I'm classified as a stray devil. I was forced to watch my Master get killed right in front of me by some upper class angel and his little group of holy servants. But, of course, I got my revenge. I'd already killed all his servants by the time I turned to see the angel pulling his sword out of the Master's chest.

"Well what are you going to do now servant? I killed your Master, what could you possibly be able to do to me now?" He said and I smirked. My Master had already weakened him and I was a Queen, my Master's strongest piece…of course I could take him. The angel went down with a few punches to the face and chest and the massive crater I left in his stomach from my fireball. I turned away from the broken, beaten angel and walked over to my Master. I held her pale white hand in mine, her short white hair laid limp all around her.

"James, my servant, that's you right?" She said, her voice was weak and the color was slowly leaving her face. Her bright yellow eyes seemed to dim and I actually felt tears stream down my face.

"Don't worry Master I'm here. I'll stay with you until the end." I told her and grabbed her hand even tighter. She was the one who saved me and now I had to try and save her…the best that I could.

"James, James Thanatos, do you remember the day I found you my love?" She asked in that kind, tender, voice of hers.

"Of course Master, how could I forget? You saved me from the streets and the…the hunger…all of it." I told her and picked her up, laying her on my lap. I had to be closer to her, I couldn't let her go.

"James, I'm so proud of you. Now get out of here and be safe. Don't let them catch you and hurt you. Promise me you won't get yourself into trouble ever again okay?" She told me and I couldn't help it anymore…I broke down.

"Ma…Master…MASTER! No please don't leave me…I don't even know where to go! Just a little longer please!" I wailed and threw my tear covered face back and looked at the sky. The rain mixed with my tears and drenched my clothes. "Don't you take her! Don't take her from me!" I screamed and threw my arms around her again. A magic circle appeared below us and my Master's body began to break away and disappear.

"No…please…ELIZABETH! Don't leave me!" I screamed and she gave me one last warm smile before disappearing into a black void. I just sat there…clutching at air…not knowing where to go.

"You…" I muttered and turned to the dead angel's body that lay next to me. I walked across the top of the building that our skirmish had taken place on and grabbed the angel by the neck. I slammed his head into the concrete floor and cried even harder. I knew that this wouldn't bring her back…but…I was so angry. I gave him one more, hard, slam and something flew out of his clutched fist.

I walked over to where the object landed and saw a small, brown, leather pouch. I flipped the tiny cover back and looked inside to see a deck of playing cards. The kind that those old mortals use to play Solitaire with or whatever it is they do.

"What are these for?" I asked, genuinely intrigued. I pulled out an ace of Diamonds and examined the card, what did it do? I walked back over to the deceased angel and held the card in front of his face, trying to find some clues. All of a sudden, a magic circle appeared on the card and a blinding pale blue light exploded out of it. The light flew straight to the dead angel and covered his entire body in this weird glow.

"Oh no…what did I do?" I said, scared I broke some sacred rule or something. I fell back and watched the card just hover there and start to absorb the angel. His body began to decay and the light on the card grew brighter and brighter. The angel's body eventually ceased to exist and the card sucked in its last bits of bright light before shooting the light off in every direction.

"What the…that's clearly and angel weapon of some kind…how did that happen?" I stood up and walked over to the small white playing card. I grabbed it out of the air and a shock flew through my body.

"Argh! What was…what was that?" I asked and examined the card in my hand. An ace of Diamonds, the strongest Diamond card, what does any of this mean? I flipped the card around in my right hand and looked it over. I was able to see a small, blue, magic circle on the center of the card and I became even more curious.

"A magic circle on…an angel weapon? How?" I asked and shrugged, may as well try it out. I channeled my, now unlimited, magic power into the card and watched as it was encased in ice.

"What is this?" I asked and closed my fist around the small frozen card. It broke and I felt an unlimited amount of ice magic flow through me. My entire body felt incredible and I couldn't exactly explain the feeling.

"Well well well…let's see where this goes." I said and looked up at the dark sky. This is what she would want right? She would want me to be safe. I thought it over and nodded to myself. "Elizabeth, don't worry about me my lovely master. I'm going to be just fine." I said and ran to the edge of the building. I stood on the edge and looked down at the city below me.

"New York city, they say it's the city where dreams come true. Guess it's worth a shot." I said and smiled. I strapped the deck of playing cards to my black skinny jeans, pulled the hood of my thin black jacket over my head, and jumped off the Empire State Building.

Halfway down, I held out my right hand unleashing a huge amount of ice from it. I made the ice take form and I landed on the small bridge I'd made without any damage to me. I just stood there, on an ice bridge that connected the Empire State Building to one of the nearby skyscrapers. I smiled and looked up at the dark night sky and felt the rain hit my face again.

"I know just what to do…" I said and skated off on the ice bridge, creating my own path with my new found ice abilities.

I turns out I could harness four elements total. Earth, lighting, ice, and fire. The Heart cards symbolized fire, Diamonds were ice, Spades were earth, and Clubs were lighting. After killing a fallen angel, regular angel, or other mythical monster, I was able to absorb their souls and powers into one of the cards. The number on the card they absorbed was equal to their power in real life. Let's say I killed a Cadre level fallen angel, he or she would take up a King or an Ace card. And if I killed a low level fallen one, he or she would take up a one or two or three level card and so on. I don't know what exactly governs the element they take on, that's just kind of a random thing.

Anyway, at this point in my life I'm currently a street merchant on the beautiful side walk of New York City. Drug dealer, assassin, and magician. Those are my occupations and I feel that I do them fairly well. At least well enough to eat. I still have the same clothes that I had on the night she died, I never went home. I was too scared about being called a stray and killed on the spot, so I just stayed in New York. I currently live on a small blue and red blanket on some random street corner; I should probably do a better job of keeping up with street names.

I continued to walk down the street from the club I had just left. The owner is one of my regulars and he pays pretty well, so I don't mind the trip uptown. I finally got back to my prowling grounds and took in the scent with a smile.

"Awe noting like urine and booze to make you feel welcome." I said and chuckled before walking back to my set up.

"Yo James, welcome back my man!" One of the other merchants called at me.

"Sup Marky my man?" I called back and waved at the guy. I turned the corner and saw a large group of people gathered around the other vendors I knew.

"Looks like business is good tonight, right boys?" I asked as I walked past what I like to call "Bum Merchant Row."

"Hell ya Jamey my boy!" One of the older bums called to me as he took a handful of cash for one of his many assorted items. I just smiled and kept walking.

I turned the next corner and saw some of the younger ruffians out and about again. I just smiled at the kids who were playing around my set up and approached them.

"Hey kids, how you guys doing tonight?" I said in my cherry tone as I patted the littlest one's head.

"James! Welcome back sir! We were just…uh…keeping everything safe for you." The oldest one said and I laughed.

"Of course you kids were. Well I'm about to start, you guys wanna watch the show tonight?" I asked and they all cheered in excitement, that child-like wonder, nothing better than that. I patted the five little heads in front of me and took a seat on the blanket in front of me. I took the thin hood off my head and laid my small brown leather pouch on the side of my blanket.

"So what card do we start with tonight, let's see here…" I said as I dug through my pocket for a card. I grabbed one and pulled it out…Four of Spades, perfect. I activated the magic circle and the brown light span around on the card. Just before the five boys could see it turn to earth, I closed my fist and threw the card into the air. By the time it came back down, it was a small, smooth, rock. The boys cheered in wonder and I put the rock behind my back, snapped my fingers, and pulled the card out the other side. They cheered once more.

"James you're incredible! You should go into show business." One of the boys yelled.

"We can help you! We'll be your managers." The oldest one called in response and I just chuckled.

"You kids are sweet, here…" I said and tossed them a five dollar bill. "Go get something to eat for tonight. If you kids are like me, I know you're starving." I said and they all tackled me.

"Thank you Mr. James!" They all yelled and ran off towards the nearest fast food joint. I love taking care of the kids, feels really nice.

"Alright then, on with the show." I said and pulled a Four of Hearts, Clubs, and Diamonds out of my pocket. I held the Diamond and the Heart in both hands and brought the two elements together. I threw a fire\ice blast into the air and watched as the fire caused a small explosion and ice started to rain down like snow.

People started to gather around as I pulled out three cups and placed my Spades under one of them. Two young men, five young women, and three old couples; perfect. After turning around to check my appearance in the small piece of broken glass I keep on my blanket, I continued my show.

"Alright I need a volunteer." I sang and started to move the three cups around. "You my lady?" I said and nodded towards a really pretty blonde girl. She blushed and walked over to the cups.

"I think the card is under this one." She said and poked the one my right. Well the card _was_ under that one. I chuckled and picked up the cup to reveal a small rock in its place.

"Sorry miss." I said and watched as one of the men approached the display. He looked pretty grim…I didn't like where this was going.

"This is such a fake!" The guy muttered and picked up the two other cups, no card. "What did I tell you? You're just some stupid kid trying to make a living off cheap tricks, go get a job." He said and kicked over my cups and my pouch with the nightly earnings.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I said and stood in front of him, ready to utterly destroy him if he tried anything with me or some innocent bystander.

"Oh really? You want me to leave this crummy little ghetto part of town?" He yelled, clearly drunk and out of control. "Why don't I teach you to respect the upper class you little wretch." He said and ran at me.

I smirked and easily side stepped his punch before delivering my own rock hard punch to his ribs. He ran head first into the wall behind me and I turned to see him sprawled against it, facing me. I snapped my fingers and the Spades card reappeared in my hand. I sent it down my sleeve and summoned a one of Clubs. Not very strong lighting, just want to scare him a little.

"What was that punk? Being homeless teach you how fight or something." The drunk guy yelled and ran at me again. I clenched my fist and pointed my finger at his feet. _Zap, Zap, Zap_. I shot lighting at his feet and smiled as he danced around. He was flailing around like a moron and I decided it was about time to give him the boot, literally. I kicked him right in the face and sent him flying off my blanket and a little farther down the street.

"Sorry about that ladies and gentlemen. I apologize but I believe that includes tonight show, if you would please donate something that would be greatly appreciated." I said and took a seat on the blanket once again. Amazingly everyone left some money, I got about eleven dollars in total and I felt it was a successful night.

"Guess its nap time." I said and turned to face the small piece of glass again. I ran my hand through my shaggy jet black hair and I examined my blood red eyes. If it weren't for my kindly smile no one would talk to me. I buttoned up my jacket, concealing my red, cut up, t-shirt and laid down on the blanket.

This was the life I was happily living…well at least it was up until that point.


	2. Chapter 2

Devil of the Streets

Chapter 2

My eyes opened slowly and I ran my hands through my greasy, nappy, hair. I saw the cloudless blue sky above me and the refreshing morning breeze brushed across my face. Smiling, I sat up and looked at my surroundings. No morning frost or snow today, that's a plus.

I stood up on my hobo blanket and stretched. My back wasn't sore today; I've gotten use to sleeping on the ground. I looked around to make sure my few possessions hadn't been stolen in the night.

"Mirror, money pouch, card deck, jacket, beanie, yep that's it." I ran through my check list and smiled. Picking up my card deck I sat back down on the blanket and ran my finger through the cards. I couldn't exactly tell, but it seemed to be about nine or ten in the morning based off the crowds around me. No one really comes to my part of town until late at night.

"Well I should probably go ahead and make my runs. Wonder if Morin has any jobs today." I muttered to myself as I gathered my bags and sit off down the street. I came to the end of my prowling grounds and pulled my thin hood over my greasy black hair. Man a shower would be so nice right now.

I patted around my pockets as I walked. Money in the right jeans pocket, cards on the inside of my jacket, and my drug pocket is empty, for now. I continued walking for a few minutes, passing several of my sleeping homeless friends. I saw the five kids from last night lying in an alleyway, surrounding a burger from McDonalds. I smiled at them and kept walking. Hero to the poor, enemy to the rich. I'm like a demonic Robin Hood.

I reached the dark, sketchy alleyway where my dealer lives and knocked five times on the door. I heard two locks slide out of their holds and the door cracked open. Two paranoid looking eyes popped appeared in the black crack and they darted back and forth as they examined me.

"Hey Jarrod, what's up man? You got anything for me to deliver today?" I asked and the eyes disappeared. I heard more locks undo themselves and the door swung back open.

"If it isn't my little runner Jamey, come in my boy." A kind raspy voice said as the door opened to reveal a twenty six year drug dealer. He had grey streaks running through his dark brown hair and his eyes were bloodshot. All he had on was a grease covered white t-shirt and sweatpants. He really was a pathetic sight, but he was a good guy. I followed him to the back room where he kept his packages concealed in small potted plants. He dug his hand into a rose bush and threw me a small white package.

"Where does it go to man?" I asked and he pulled out his phone, checking for the buyer's location.

"A few blocks from here. Just go down the alleyway, take a left and keep walking until you see a red brick house. Go down the alley on the left side and the buyer will be waiting for you. Ask for LT, or whatever his dumb, "gangster" name is." Jarrod explained and I smiled.

"Sounds easy enough. I'll bring you half later, just like always." I said and he waved at me. We both walked out of his package room and he took a seat in his dusty recliner. I watched him grab a box of old take out as I walked towards the door.

"See ya later James. You're a hero my friend!" He called after me as I left. I walked down the alley way and stuffed the small package into my dark black beanie. I walked down the street, swinging the beanie around like it was nothing.

Now, this may not be the best way to smuggle weed but cops didn't usually question me. It's probably because I use the whole "devil mind trick thing" on them whenever they get close. Dumb mortals, they'll never catch me. And that's why my smuggling rate is so high. I've never had a single close call. It even helps to get me beer and stuff like that.

And a homeless seventeen year old that drinks constantly is pretty suspicious to begin with. This whole mind trick thing comes in handy on tons of people. Like when people ask me why I'm not in school or how I got a whole Vodka bottle or other dumb stuff like that. Side note: I can drink really well, even as far as devils go.

I got about a middle school education and that's about it. I was in the eighth grade when my parents died and I had nowhere else to go. I dropped out of school and started begging for money on the street. I moved around a lot back then, didn't want to get caught by child services or something like that. I was in L.A. when I meet…her.

Elizabeth took me in and made me her servant. She took really good care of me, but not like a mother would have. She wasn't anywhere near a mother figure, she was just another lonely kid on her own. I was the only servant she ever had before she died. I was about eleven when I ended up on the streets, and then four years with her, and now I've been living on the streets for about two years. It's a nice living, I just hope some of the higher ups never find me.

I reached the red brick house that Jarrod described to me and went down the alley. I saw four big guys sitting by a fire that shot out of a small tin barrel. I sighed, hopefully this goes okay.

"Is LT here, I got your package man." I said and one of the guys on the left walked towards me. He was a pretty fat white guy with short blonde hair. He looked awful, even for a druggy gangster.

"Is this the stuff Jarrod sent me?" He asked and I started to laugh. This is one dumb gangster, no one actually asks if it is the "stuff." How has he not been arrested yet?

"Yes it is my man. But you may want to be more discrete next time, you're lucky I ain't a cop." I said and pulled the package out of hat. He pulled out eighty dollars, not gonna ask how he got it, and we made the transaction.

"Pleasure doin business with ya." I said and bowed. He walked back to his friends and I exited the alleyway smiling. I looked across the street and saw two men in business suits looking at me. I held up two fingers and made a half circle in front of me face.

"This is not the drug deal you are looking for. Move alone a rethink your lives." I muttered and both guys immediately looked away from me. Yeah I'm homeless, doesn't mean I haven't seen Star Wars.

I walked back towards my prowling grounds, but stopped halfway and entered another run down looking building. It was a small bar for the criminal population of the city. I don't normally hang out here but I pop in every now and then. I walked through the small hallway that lead to the basement and the actual bar.

"Yo does anyone know where Morin is?" I called and the tough looking biker guys at the bar turned to look at me. As soon as the men at the bar saw who I was, they waved and turned back to their drinks. However, the thugs by the pool table put down their poles and started walking towards me. Two of them even pulled out their guns. Must be new guys, haven't seen them around here before.

"Whatcha doin in here white boy?" One of them asked and got super close to me. There were about six of them, easy.

"I'm looking for the guy who runs contracts here. What you doin here? Playing pool with your boyfriends? I don't think you know what gang bang means buddy." I retored and he pushed me against the wall.

"What you just say to me boy? We gonna have to teach you a lesson bout respect?" He said and put a small knife to my throat. I just giggled slightly and noticed the bikers hadn't even turned around to look. They knew what was going to happen…

"How about I show you a magic trick first?" I said and smiled at him. His face went from hostile to curious and I seized the moment. I kicked him in the knee and punched him in the face. He sprawled back and his friends caught him.

"Now gentlemen, I have a question for you." I said as two of the thugs ran at me. One slashed at my head with a knife and I ducked under it. I used a bit of magic and a Spades card appeared in my right hand. I crushed it in fist and my hands turned to rock.

The other gangster ran at me full on and tried to punch me. I grabbed his fist with my left hand and swung him around. He flew through the air and slammed against a table across the room. The guy with the knife came for another swipe and I just held out my other arm. He slashed right through my arm and sparks went flying from his knife.

"What…what are you?" He asked, bewildered. I smirked and kicked his legs out from under him. As he fell, I grabbed him and threw him back into the air above my head. On his second descent I channeled the earth magic into my right leg and delivered a power kick right into his chest. He flew back a few feet and slammed into a pole, almost breaking it in half.

"Yo boss, we gotta get out of here!" One of the thugs yelled as he ran up next to the guy who had started the fight.

"Yeah man! This guys on something crazy, did you see what he did to em?" Another one yelled as he, and two others, ran up the stairs and out of the bar.

"Better listen to your friends, boss." I teased and undid the earth magic and recreated the card. The five of Spades reappeared in my right hand and I held it up in front of the gang leader.

"But before you go I have one question. Is this your card?" I asked and smiled at him. He just buckled back and started to run out of the bar. I looked forward and saw the bikers at the bar laughing at the gangbangers and I smiled.

"Glad you boys enjoyed the show. I'm guessing Morin is in the back then?" I asked and the old, white bearded, men nodded at me. I waved in reply and walked through the back door.

I entered a small, collage sized, room. The only furniture was a small bed on one wall and a desk with a TV on the other. Lying on the bed was my good friend, Morin. He was a middle aged man who served in the army at some point. He had a long white beard like all the bikers in the bar and short white hair too. He was a fairly big guy and could toss a whole keg around with ease.

"Yo Morin, wake up you old drunk!" I yelled and the old man flew up. He was startled for a few moments before realizing it was me. He jumped off the bed and threw his arms around me.

"Jamey boy! How are ya kid?" He asked and held me at arm's length.

"I'm pretty good. Making pretty good money as of now. How about you?" I asked and smiled up at the big old man.

"The bar is doing pretty good and the crime rate is down. By the way what was that raucous out there a minute ago?" He asked and looked at me accusingly. I started to laughed and patted his shoulder.

"I was just taking out the trash for ya man. No need to get your panties in a bunch." I said and nodded at the man who was only in a pair of boxers. Note to self: don't wake up single old people, the will always be half naked.

"Well I appreciate that." He said and laughed heartily at me as he patted my head and took a seat back on his bed.

"So what can I do for you?" He asked and I leaned against the closed wooden door.

"You got any jobs for me?" I asked and pulled my deck of cards out. I riffled through them as the old man contemplated whether he had any contracts that needed completing.

"I actually believe there aren't any more this week. Some of the others have already taken care of it." He said and I sighed. I wanted to kill someone today! No fair.

"Well then I guess I'll be leaving. See ya around Morin." I said and began to open the door.

"Wait kid, why don't you take this. A little thank you for taking out the trash." He said and tossed me a big liquor bottle.

"Jack Daniels?" I said and popped open the top. I tilted my head back and gulped some down.

"Whoa man! This stuff is pretty nice. Thanks Morin!" I exclaimed and waved at the old man.

"Now I don't want the cops showing up and telling me I'm under arrest for giving liquor to minors." He said jokingly and I just waved as I stepped out of the door.

I walked back up the stairs and out onto the strip. It was about one or two and I thought it was about time to head home and count today's earnings. I'll just pay Jarrod back tomorrow, or maybe I won't. I giggled to myself and walked back home.

About halfway between the bar and my prowling grounds I stopped dead in my tracks and saw a huge black limo going up the street. It was pretty rare that rich people drive through this part of town, but that's not what made me stop. The family crest on the front of the car made me stop.

"That's a devil family…that's…time to go!" I muttered to myself and took off running down the street. I looked over my shoulder, and to my horror the limo was pulling into a parking spot. I ducked into an alleyway and peered out onto the sidewalk. This is not good, did they find me?

I saw two wealthy looking men step out of the car, each in suits. One was a long haired blonde and the other had short dark red hair. They stood side by side, right in front of the car's passenger door. All of a sudden, a tall man with a bright blue suit stepped out of the car and pulled a cane out the car behind him. He and his two body guards started to make their way down the street, towards me.

"Not good, not good…where do I go? Could I make it down the street?" I peered down the sidewalk and thought about making a run for it. I looked back down the alley and saw a huge picket fence that blocked me from getting to the other side. Maybe I could jump it…

I peered out one more time and panicked. The devils were even closer now…what if they find me? They defiantly sensed that I was a stray, so that means…they're gonna kill me. I leaned against the wall and sighed. Well, I had a good run. But I'm gonna at least give them a little challenge. I sunk a bit deeper into the alley and waited for the devils to show up. I pulled out my deck and slid the cards down my jacket sleeves. I channeled some magic and had the cards floating around my body, underneath my clothes. Let's fight devils…

"I believe it went this way sir." I heard a gruff voice say and the next thing I knew, the two body guards walked into the alley.

"Well well well, if it isn't some upper class puppet. Come to take me out? I have done nothing wrong and you're not getting me without a fight." I declared and took a fighting stance, bringing my fists up.

"How dare you speak to the Master that way Stray! You will not even get to see his face, you will be fighting us." The blonde haired guard replied in a gruff voice. He and his companion pulled off their spots jackets and tossed them to the side. Two huge, jacked, body guards vs. me. Not good…

"Let me guess, Rooks?" I asked and the red haired one nodded. I sighed and pulled out two cards. Eleven of Spades and eleven of Hearts, this may go okay…probably not.

"Well then gentlemen, you now face the stray devil James Thanatos. Ex-Queen of the devil Elizabeth and the King bum of New York City. Come on then." I said and the red haired one moved as soon as I finished.

I smashed my fists together and a huge amount of magic flew through me. Fire and earth, together. The red haired guard jabbed at me and I blocked with my rock covered arm. Another jab at my face, I turned my face to stone. It still knocked me back and I stumbled a bit. I wiped my check and smirked.

"Thank you sir, may I have another." I jeered and lit my right arm on fire. I jumped into the air and brought my fist down on the guards block. We were locked in place for a few moments before I brought me feet up and kicked off his block. I soared through the air and landed on the picket fence behind me.

"Well gentlemen that was a nice attempt. But, I fear that I must bid you ado. Say farewell to the Master for me." I teased and shot a huge blast of fire at their feet. The red haired one jumped back and kept the same stone expression on his face. Rooks are no fun…

"I don't think we are done just yet Stray." He said and his blonde friend jumped on his back and leapt at me.

"Oh…not good." I said and jumped back to avoid the colossal smash that was about to wreck me. The blonde guards slammed into the picket fence and busted it into pieces as I landed a few feet away.

I took off running down the alley and shot a few fireballs back to try and distract them. They just brushed them off and ran after me at full speed, faster and faster with each blast they deflected. I gotta get out of here, and fast.

I reached the end of the alley way and decided to stop them there. I slid on the ground and ran my right hand across the dirty earth. I channeled some magic into the ground around the entryway to the alley and the ground sprang up behind me. A huge, spiked barrier separated me from my pursuers and I flew down the street.

I smiled when I saw my blanket in the distance and started to sprint a bit faster. I thought I'd won, but then I heard the sound of earth being smashed. I looked over my shoulder and saw the huge guards slowly walking out of a dust cloud.

"Oh come on!" I yelled and decided to switch it up a bit. I undid the earth magic and the Spades card reappeared in my hand. I sent it back down my sleeve and pulled out my twelve of Diamonds. Ice magic time.

I reached my blanket, grabbed my mirror and the blanket, and continued to run. I was planning to reach the more populated part of town, lose them in a crowd, and make my way of town. I have to get out of New York go somewhere where they won't find me.

"Okay you spoiled pets. Let's see ya catch me now!" I yelled at them and held out my right hand. A huge force of ice shot out and I started to slid on the small walkway I was making. I brought my hand up a bit and I took off on a small rail of pale blue ice. I went up about twenty feet before landing on top of one of the apartment buildings. I jumped off the ice rail and fell to my knees on the roof top.

"Okay I need a new plan. I can't mortals involved with this. I can't beat these guys on my own. So…I run, skip town, and go to a safe place." I nodded at my new plan and took off across the roof top. When I reached the end, I shot flames out of my feet to give me an extra boost. I soared through the air and jumped from roof top to roof top like this.

I ran like this for a few hours before I reached the edge of the city. I looked down and saw a river below me. I looked back to make sure the two Rooks still weren't following me and took a deep breath.

"This may or may not suck." I told myself and jumped off the building. I fell through the air and held out my right hand. An Ice rail formed under me and it carried me safely to the water below. From there I froze the water underneath me as I went, traveling at fast speeds across the river and out to the bay.

They found me, which means I can't live there anymore. They may have only gotten a glimpse of me, but they'd find me. Sooner or later they'd find me. Living in New York was pretty stupid and dangerous anyway. Elizabeth always told me it was crawling with devils away on business. So I should go to a place with no devils…but where is that? I tried to think back to the least devil populated country that Elizabeth told me about. I think she said the only place devils didn't usually go was…Japan.

"Yeah, Japan sounds fun! They have good music and food and media there! So I'll just go to D.C. use my drug money to buy a ticket and fly to Japan. It's the only lead I have as of now, so it's as good an option as any." I reasoned and nodded at my conclusion.

I continued skating on the frozen water and traveled south, to the capital of the Western World. And from there…to Japan.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- hope you guys enjoy. Please review and give opinions, it's greatly appreciated. Now let's see what happens when a homeless loser meets our favorite, rich girl, red head.**

Devil of the Streets

Chapter 3

I stepped out of the airport and looked around at the bustling city of Tokyo that surrounded me. I was clearly out of place here; I looked like a dirty runaway. I just sighed and pulled the hood over my head again. I stuffed the piece of paper that a flight attendant had written her number on into my pocket and smiled.

"How could a girl ever fall for me? That's just a stupid idea." I told myself and walked down a sidewalk, my hands in my pockets and my eyes looking at the sky. I probably looked really odd, an American kid walking down the sidewalk with no luggage and dirty old clothes. I just smiled up at the sky and tried to think about my next big plan.

"Getting out of a big city should be my top priority. I'll go find a small suburb somewhere and maybe enroll in school somewhere. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." I nodded and made my way down the street. I had to find someone to ask if they had a foreign exchange student program at any school's nearby.

I walked into what looked like a visitors' center of some kind. I approached the desk and meet an average looking woman in a white business outfit.

"Excuse me miss, but do you know about any schools in the area that accept foreign exchange students?" I asked and the woman and she nodded before walking over to her computer and punching a few keys.

"It appears that the only one close by is a place called Kuoh academy. Does that sound alright to you?" She asked and I smiled at her.

"That sounds perfect. Is there anything that I need to do to get in? Where is it?" I asked her and she looked back at the computer screen.

"It's a few towns north, located in a small suburban town. It looks like all you have to do is go and apply there." She explained and she even printed out a pamphlet for me.

"Thank you very much miss. Here." I said as I bowed and gave her five dollars as a tip. She smiled at me and thanked me for the money. Good thing I don't have to use a train to get there, that was the last bit of my money.

I walked out of the visitors' center and tried to find an alley to hide so I could use my magic. I pulled out one of my Diamond cards and ducked into a dark alleyway. I crushed the card in my hand and created a stairway up to the rooftops. I climbed up and stood on top of a small black building, overlooking the city.

"Man this place is huge!" I yelled and took in the beautiful scenery. "Well, I better hurry up and find this academy then." I told myself and jumped off the rooftop. I made one of my ice rails and glided the rest of the way out of town.

I just flew through the air and constantly checked the piece of paper that the visitors' center lady had given me. After a few hours of traveling over rolling fields and around mountains, I got bored and pulled out one of my cigarettes. I lit it with one of my cards and continued on, smoking happily. Let's make one thing clear I don't smoke any of the drugs I use to sell, only cigarettes.

"Man this is calming. Just flying through the air. The breeze in my hair. This is what being alive feels like!" I yelled and outstretched my hands as I flew over the hills and valleys of Japan. This was absolute bliss, not a worry in the world.

Hours later, it was almost pitch black, I came across a small town in a valley. I flew down to it and checked over to make sure it was the right town…and it was!

"Yes! I found it!" I yelled as I came to a stop and tried to find a nice place to sit down and land.

"But where am I going to sleep tonight?" I thought as I hovered over a small park. I was pulled out of my blissful thinking by a loud shout from the park below me.

"Now what do we have here? I haven't even been here for a full minute and stuff is already popping off." I joked as I stopped behind a tree and jumped onto one of the branches. I climbed through the tree and looked out at the scene below me.

There was a teenage looking school boy standing beside a water fountain. The kid looked terrified. He had really cool looking brown hair that was spiked slightly in the front and tied in a ponytail in the back. He was wearing what looked like a school uniform, a white and black stripped blazer, dress pants, and a red undershirt.

Across from him, on the other side of the water fountain, was a creepy looking old guy with a top hat and a business suit or a jacket, I couldn't really tell. But there was something really terrifying about this guy; he had ink black wings coming out of his back.

"A fallen one? Already?" I exclaimed and pulled out a ten of Clubs. This didn't look good at all. Why was he attacking this kid though…is he a stray? He doesn't look mutated or strong though. And I don't see a dead master anywhere…so what is going on here?

"Answer me devil!" The fallen angel yelled. "Who are you, where is your Master? Are you a stray?" He questioned and the boy just tried to run away. He looked really scared and confused. I don't like this.

"I'm going to have to assume you are a stray then. Well then, I'll just do away with you myself." The fallen one said and took to the air. He flew over the boy and pulled out a blue light sword. Now would be a good time to step in.

"What are you even talking about? Am I going to die again?" The boy yelled as he turned to run. He clearly had no clue what was going on, and didn't really care. He just wanted to get away from it. The fallen angel threw his light sword right at the boy and it clinked of a wall of ice right in front of his target.

"Yo man look out!" I yelled as I landed on the earth shield.

"What is this? Another devil stray, or are you this boy's Master?" The fallen one questioned. I responded by undoing the ice magic and putting the Diamonds card away. I'm going to put one hundred percent into my lighting attacks, that'll put this fallen one out.

"I'm neither fallen one. I'm the devil who possesses the deck of elemental cards." I declared and the fallen one took a step back as he summoned his sword. His face turned from confident to shock and I showed him my ten of Clubs.

"So you know me fallen one? Well I want you to remember what this card looks like okay, this is your card." I explained and crushed the card in my hand. The lighting sparked across my arms and down my body.

"Why are you here? I thought you were in America…you aren't suppose to be anywhere near here." He stuttered and I just smirked.

"Well I guess today isn't your lucky day. Sucks to be you my friend." I told him and shot a black of lighting at him. The fallen one jumped back and barely avoided the explosion that followed. Dozens of forks of lighting shot out from my hand and bounced every which way. They caused several small explosions and rocketed the fallen one across the pathway.

"I'm not dying here." He said and recovered in midair right in front of me. A fallen angel portal opened above his head and he pointed one of his light swords at me.

"You win this round, hero of the Strays, but you better pray I never meet you again." He said and disappeared in a flash of light, bloodied and beaten. Hero of the Strays…never heard that one before, it's kinda dumb.

"Yo dude, you alright? Let me help you up." I said and jumped down to help my fallen devil friend. I grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled him up to his feet.

"Wh…what are you?" He asked, still fearful. I smiled warmly at him and patted his shoulder. He jolted back as an electric shock went through him. I jerked my hand back and pulled the Clubs card out of thin air.

"Sorry about that dude, and I'm just like you, a devil." I said and he took a couple steps back.

"What do you mean a…a…devil? That's not a real thing…right?" He stuttered and backed away even more. Man, how is this kid so clueless?

"Yea it is my friend. We're servants of Satan and all that nonsense. We grant wishes to mortals in return for their souls and we walk the Earth for millennia." I explained and he looked at me awestruck.

"Do you seriously not remember anything about this?" I asked and he just looked at me baffled.

"I don't even know how it happened or what you're talking about. How could I even become a devil?" He asked and I put my arm around his shoulders.

"So you don't remember getting turned into a devil…well I guess I'll just help you out then my friend. The names James, James Thanatos, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I said and started walking with the kid towards the water fountain.

"I'm Issei, Issei Hyoudou. Thanks for saving me back there by the way. What you did was pretty incredible. How did you do all of it anyway?" He asked and I pulled out my deck of cards.

"You see these playing cards?" I asked and he nodded. I riffled through them and pulled out a five of Diamonds and a five of Hearts.

"Well they aren't normal playing cards. Have a seat Issei, its show time." I said and pushed him onto the wall around the fountain. He looked up at me in wonder as I crushed both the cards in my hands. When I opened them back up I was holding a ball of ice and a flaming ball of fire.

"All my cards have specific elements and the higher the number the more powerful the spells I get to cast." I explained as I tossed the two balls into the air, snapped my fingers, and caught the two cards that floated down.

"Dude that's amazing! Where did you get those?" He yelled as he jumped up and clapped. I sighed and looked past him with a far off look.

"It's a really painful story my friend." I admitted and patted his shoulder. "I'll tell ya one day." I said and the two of us looked at each other and smiled. This was gonna be one killer friendship.

"I suggest you explain yourself right now…Stray." A super beautiful voice said from behind me. I slowly turned and saw a beautiful red haired girl standing in front of me.

"Crimson hair…oh no…you're a Gremory." I said and the girl nodded.

"I'm Rias Gremory, heir to the house of Gremory. And who are you, stray devil?" She asked and crossed her arms. I stepped in front of Issei to protect him and pulled some cards out of my pocket. The rest started circulating around my body. She's a noble…this is going to be tough to get out of.

"I'm James Thanatos, ex-Queen of the devil Elizabeth and wielder of the elemental deck." I declared and got ready to fend her off. I darted my eyes back and forth across her figure taking her in all at once. I may have been in danger but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to gaze over a girl as sexy as this one.

That long crimson hair, that school girl uniform, those amazing legs, those perfect boobs, and that look on her face, dignified yet seductive at the same time. Why is she smiling at me? She's either really to see me, which I doubt, or really confident about being able to destroy me.

"Well James it appears you have stumbled onto my turf and fought a fallen one on your own accord. You have no Master and wander the Earth doing as you see fit. Yet, there is something different about you, compared to most stray devils." She said and looked me over. Her smile was replaced by a curious look and she walked over to me. This one is a bit different than the other higher ups I've meet. This one talks first and then starts fighting, I already like her.

"Your body hasn't been changed and you seem to have some regard for the common good. You even saved my new servant Issei on your own accord. You are quite the puzzle aren't you. I'm guessing you didn't kill your Master out of a hunger for power." She guessed and I nodded. Issei squirmed a little behind me and I turned to look at him.

"I'm your servant? Your Rias right, the beautiful upper classman?" Issei asked and the girl smiled at him.

"Why yes I am. And I'm really sorry about this being our first introduction but I have matters to attend to right now." She told him and snapped her fingers. "I'm going to have to ask you to go back with my friend Akeno. I'll be along shortly to better explain things."

As she spoke another beautiful girl stepped out from behind a tree and walked over to us. She had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and the same uniform as Rias. There was almost no difference in their figures either…both had amazing assets all the way around.

"Issei right?" Akeno asked and took the boys hand. I heard him giggle a bit as Akeno touched him and I looked at him, dumbfounded. How is he giggling at a time like this?

"Yes that's me. You're the beautiful Akeno…wow…this is my lucky night." He muttered and the girl giggled as she pulled him towards a big red portal on the ground. The pretty girl waved good bye to Rias and me as she and the awestruck boy teleported away.

"So that's a servant of yours? Seems like a nice kid." I said, trying to break the ice. Being a lowly street urchin, I've never really talked to hot girls before.

"That's my newest addition and the girl was my Queen, Akeno. She's a long time friend of mine." She explained and I couldn't help but smile. I'm actually having a nice conversation with another devil and she _doesn't_ want to kill me…or at least she doesn't yet.

"So…about me being a stray…" I started and immediately stopped. Why would I bring that up? I was totally in the clear!

"I'm not too sure what to do with you honestly. You didn't kill your master and you aren't an evil soul, but you're still a stray…" She pondered the thought for a while and I just stood there, waiting. I just stood there and looked her over, admiring her. Who is this girl?

"Lady Rias, may I explain my situation so you may have a better understanding?" I asked and she nodded. She walked away from me and took a seat on a nearby bench, patting the seat next to her for me to sit down. I smiled warmly and did as I was instructed. As soon as I sat down, Rias actually scooted _closer_ to me…what?

"Well as I said, I was the one and only servant of the devil Elizabeth. I was in her care for many years after she saved me from my life on the streets." I started and Rias stopped me. She put her hand on my shoulder and looked into my burning red eyes, curiously.

"Why were you on the streets?" She asked and I sighed. But, I couldn't look away from her gaze. She had such beautiful blue eyes.

"Well you see, my parents died when I was in the seventh grade. I came home one day and they were just there…on the porch…not moving…" I trailed off. That sight still haunts me.

"I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Please continue your story." Rias said and looked deeper into my eyes. She had this caring look on her face. I seriously couldn't get a read on this girl. Does she seriously care…or is this how she kills all strays?

"Well one day Elizabeth and I were in New York city hunting down a group of angels. We were told to eliminate them before they caused too much trouble and we almost got away with it too. We fought them on top of the Empire State Building and…they killed her." I said and tears came back to my eyes. This is probably the worst memory of my life…the girl I loved died.

"I was so busy with his servants that…I…I couldn't get to her in time. I looked over and…he…he was pulling…pulling the sword out." I chocked out and Rias put her arms around me. If I hadn't been so caught up the story I would have freaked out at this, but I was mourning again.

"I finished off his servants and then I killed him. I destroyed him. I watched her disappear…she disappeared right from my hands." I said and clenched my fist, trying to remember what she felt like. Rias released me and looked back into my eyes, hanging on my every word.

"I beat his body more and these cards came out." I explained and showed her my deck. She pulled one of the cards out and examined it.

"This is what angels use to reincarnate humans, correct?" She asked, still extremely calm and collected.

"I believe that's what they are. I didn't know what they were at the time and I ended up absorbing the dead angel into one of them." I told her and held up my ace of Diamonds.

"His body broke into little pieces and his energy was absorbed into this card. And if I break it like this…" I clenched my fist and the card disappeared, leaving pale blue dust behind. "I have unlimited ice magic at my disposal." I explained and snapped my fingers, causing the card to reappear.

"I see, that is quite the neat trick." Rias commented and examined the card she had further.

"So, I'm not such a bad stray after all right." I said and she looked back into my eyes.

"No, indeed you are not. This quite troubling though. I think it's horrible that you had to witness your master's death and then be called a horrible stray because of it. I wish I could take you in but…I don't know if it would work." She said and I jumped out of my seat.

"You'd take me in! I could join your household!" I screamed and dropped to my knees in front of her. I grabbed her hand in mine and began to kiss it gently.

"Rias Gremory, I am deeply honored that you would have me in your household. Not only are you beautiful and powerful and noble, but also kind and understanding. You truly are a grand woman." I declared and the girl above me blushed. She stood up and pulled on my hand, gesturing for me to stand.

"James, you are clearly a kind soul and I think you deserve another chance. If it is possible for you to become a member of my house, I would gladly accept you. It's just a bonus that you're cute." She said and winked at me. Is this what being turned on feels like? It's quite nice…

"Lady Rias, I believe if I were to take out my old piece and somehow infuse it with one of my cards that would give you enough power to break the bonds of my old servitude, and thus, bend me to your will." I explained and put my hand on my chest.

"But wait James!" Rias yelled and grabbed my hand. "If you pull out your chess piece…you'll die right?" She asked, worry covered her face. I just shrugged and smiled at her.

"If it means I get to be free and be part of your household and serve such a beautiful girl…I'd gladly risk my life. If I die, I die." I said and the girl looked at me, awestruck.

"You're brave James." Were the last words I heard before I pulled out the Queen piece and my heart stopped.

I woke up on a soft couch and looked around a dimly lit room. I was lying on an old Victorian style couch and a small coffee table sat right in front of me. I slowly sat up and ran my hand through my hair. I felt groggy and cold…but why was I cold.

I looked down and saw that I was completely nude. I jerked my head back and forth, trying to find my clothes.

"Did Rias make me knock myself out just so she could rape me? Wait, I wouldn't be alive if she hadn't of brought me back… but maybe she rapped me afterwards. But why would a girl like that need to rape someone?" I asked myself over and over again, trying to figure out why I'd wake up naked. I'd heard about date rape a lot in New York, just thought it'd never happen to me.

"I didn't do anything to you silly. I'm still a virgin." Rias's kind voice said from behind me. It was slightly more flirty this time though, I liked it.

"Oh…well that's cool." I said and turned to see her standing in a doorway with my clothes, newly washed.

"I must say I'm impressed with your body though. Not only is it quite nice to look at, it's pretty resistant to magic attacks and damage." She commented and I smiled.

"You think I look good?" I asked and looked down at myself. I had the beginnings of abs, but I was still pretty flabby. I wasn't too impressive down there either. I was about average height for a guy, a little on the tall side. I didn't have acne though, which was amazing based on how greasy I got. All in all, I was pretty average, maybe a little on the pretty boy side. What does she see in me?

"I do indeed. I'm very glad you are my servant now James." She said and I jumped up, forgetting I was naked.

"So that means it actually worked?" I yelled and Rias laughed.

"It did indeed. You are now my magically enhanced second Queen. The first one ever. But how did you know that would even work?" Rias asked and I jumped up and down with joy.

"Honestly I had no idea it would work. It was an educated guess." I said and she sighed.

"You could have died James, you're pretty reckless." She said and smiled at me again, holding out my clothes for me to take.

"Rias, I've lived on the streets most of my life, you learn to take chances." I told her and took my clothes.

"Well it looks like you'll have to teach me a bit about that life you use to live. We'll be living together for the rest of our lives, won't we?" She said and winked at me again. I smiled for a second and grabbed my underwear and put it on in a flash. Wouldn't want her to see how happy the idea of living with her made me.

"My my, you aren't modest at all are you." She commented once again. I looked at her, scared of her reaction, but I was relieved to see that she was smiling at me.

"Again, you learn certain traits on the streets. It just doesn't go away when you get in front of a pretty, dignified girl like yourself." I said and Rias blushed.

"You're too sweet James. It's late though," she said and yawned. "I'm going to bed. Would you like to take a quick shower before joining me?" She asked and I froze.

"A shower?" I asked…the idea of sleeping with her was the last thing on my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Devil of the Streets

Chapter 4

I stepped out of the shower and yawned. That was so incredible! I haven't had a shower in forever! I reached over to the small sink counter and grabbed a towel. It was so soft and smooth against my scarred skin. The soft fur crossed over my wounded chest and arms, leaving them softer and smoother than they've been in a long time. This must be what luxury feels like.

I dried off and threw my underwear back on. I didn't exactly have sleeping clothes so I decided underwear would be enough. I exited the bathroom and looked around the dark, empty room. There were wooden panels and a hard wood floor that chilled my bare feet as I walked across it. I looked to my left and saw a small door that ended up leading into a huge master bedroom.

"Is this Rias's room? Well she did tell me to sleep with her…" I whispered as I stepped in. I looked at the large bed, covered in silk sheets with tons of pillows thrown every which way. And laying in the middle of the bed, completely naked, was Rias.

When I saw her I jumped back and threw my hands over my mouth to keep from screaming. All that came out was a muffled screech. She looked phenomenal! I covered my nose and felt blood streaming down from it. Sleeping here would not be a good idea. I took a step back and exited the beautiful girl's room.

"It's not that I'm scared of a naked girl or anything; I've just never seen one so…glorious." I tried to reassure myself of my manliness as I took a seat on the couch I'd woken up on moments earlier. I laid back down and got into a comfy position before attempting to nod off.

"I'm a servant again. Seriously though, how did my plan work?" I asked myself as I looked up at the dimly lit ceiling above me. I took out my Queen piece and gave it to Rias and then…I was supposed to die. I honestly didn't expect to come back. I stood back up, walked into the bathroom, grabbed my jacket, and pulled the cards out.

"I wonder…" I muttered as I riffled through the deck. She couldn't have reused the piece, she had to of added something to it. I continued going through the cards and everything was in order, except…

"Where are my aces?" I asked myself as I looked for the power cards. None of them were in the deck. They had just…vanished.

"Maybe she…would that work?" I kept trying to find a solution as I walked back into the center room, carrying my cards in my hand and the jacket over my shoulder. I threw the jacket onto the coffee table and laid back down on the couch. I started to do little tricks with the cards; that always helps me think.

"Perhaps she combined the piece with all four of the aces and that brought the piece back to life? Does that mean my aces are gone for good? And how can she have me under her control if she already has a Queen?" I ran the thoughts over and over in my head and I couldn't seem to come up with an answer. I sighed and smiled at the moonlit ceiling.

"Guess I'll just ask her tomorrow. It's not like it really matters anyway. I mean, it's nothing but uphill from here right." I told myself and happily closed my eyes. I nodded off shortly after, my cards spread across my bare, scared chest.

I woke up slowly the next morning. I groggily opened my eyes and yawned, throwing my arms up and stretching. However, when I attempted to bring my hands down on my chest, I became aware of the form pressing down on my stomach.

"What the…?" I muttered as I tried to sit up and fully open my eyes. When I noticed what, or who, I was touching I jolted back a bit and tried to crawl backwards to the edge of the couch.

"Wh…who…who are you!? Why were you sleeping on me?" I asked and the girl that was sleeping on top of me started to pick up her head and rub her eyes. She yawned cutely and smiled at me. Her long black hair fell all around her and splashed out along my chest. And her cute face just seemed to smile kindly at me. Her deep magenta eyes seemed to stare right through me and I don't really remember how long I was lost in her gaze. This girl was flawless, just like Rias.

"Good morning." She said and sat up, yawning. "I'm Akeno; you must be the boy Rias was talking to last night. I'm sorry about falling asleep on you, but I got back so late and you looked so comfortable so I just kind of…nodded off on top of you." She explained and giggled at me. This girl is so cute was the only thought going through my mind, and then I looked down…

"That's all well and good but….why are you in your underwear?" I asked and she laughed at me again. I looked over her body as she sat up and stretched. Her arms reached over her head and she leaned forward a tad…must be my lucky day. She had on a lacy purple bra and the same color panties.

"I apologize sir. I was attempting to heal that boy you saved last night, and that works best when I'm naked. So, after he was fixed up, I put on these and came back. I never expected to hear a boy _complain_ about seeing me like this. " She teased as she propped herself against the arm rest on the other side of the couch from me.

I finally stopped staring at her and looked around at the room. Some early morning light was seeping through the windows and it gave the room a nice brightness. I smiled at the trees outside as the blew in the soft, morning breeze. I haven't seen much nature lately, this is pretty nice.

Then I looked down at myself and jumped off the couch. I forgot about my scars! I can't let a girl see those. I quickly walked over to the coffee table and threw my jacket over me. I buttoned up the front and took a seat on the couch across from the dark haired girl.

"Where did you get those scars?" She asked and I looked away from her gaze.

"If it's alright with you…I'd rather not say." I told her and my mouth turned to a frown. I got them when I killed off all the angel servants with my Master. Plus years of being on the street have added other marks to my body. I'm not exactly proud of them…they're hideous.

"Oh, well if you don't want to talk about it; I won't push you." She said. I looked back and saw her smiling gently at me. I should probably get her off this subject, probably won't give her a good first impression. I know…small talk!

"So Akeno, you're Rias's Queen right?" I asked, trying to turn the conversation from her lingerie. Akeno just continued to smile at me, like she did this kind of treatment, first thing in the morning, every day.

"I am indeed; did Rias make you a servant as well?" She asked and I nodded.

"She actually ended up making me a Queen as well." I told her and this caught her off guard. She kept starring at me with those deep purple eyes, her gaze was inquisitive.

"Wh…what? How is that even possible?" She asked and I only shrugged in response.

"I'm not exactly sure. But, I use to be the Queen of another devil before she died. Which lead me to being a stray for a few years. I was eventually forced to travel to Japan and that's when I meet you and Rias." I explained and Akeno just sat there, nodding quietly.

"I explained my situation to Rias and she decided I deserved another chance. So we attempted to have me brought back as her servant. I pulled out my Queen piece and…blacked out." I admitted and Akeno just sat there, looking at me, listening. Are all the girls in Japan this understanding, quite, and nice…best country ever!

"I woke up a few hours later and Rias told me I was her second Queen and then I feel asleep. And now we're here, tada." I said and outstretched my arms at the last part. Akeno giggled and stood up.

"Well it is a pleasure to have such a cute and strong looking man in the group with us. What's your name?" She asked as she started to walk towards the master bathroom.

"My names James, James Thanatos. I'm seventeen; I think…it's been awhile since my age has really mattered to me." I said and Akeno turned to look at me, confused.

"Why do you say that?" She asked and just stood there, completely still.

"Cause I've just been doing whatever I want for the past four years. Drinking, gambling, distributing, and going to strip cl…" I stopped myself. Do not tell pretty girls you want to hook up with that you've been to strip clubs. I jerked away from her gaze and made myself stare at the window.

"My my, you are quite the man aren't you. So you've already seen naked girls? What a shame, I wanted to see your reaction." She said and started to pout a bit.

"What reaction…GAH!" I turned back towards her and when I looked…Akeno was naked. "Don't strip out here!" I yelled and covered my eyes. Seeing a sleeping naked girl is one thing…but this is more than I can handle.

"Do you not like it?" Akeno asked and she seemed to be genuinely saddened by my reaction. "Am I uglier than the girls you've already seen in America?" She asked and started walking towards me.

"No, it's not that, you are really…REALLY…attractive Akeno. It's just…I don't feel like I should see a girl as beautiful and kind as you naked unless it's for more intimate reasons, that's all." I explained and keep covering my eyes trying not to look.

"So if I asked you to take me right now…?" Akeno started and I stat up straight and made myself turn away from her. I have to keep my cool…even though that sounds _really_ nice...NO, bad James! No sexing up the other servants!

"I'd have to say no. I think my first time should be with someone I love. And…well…I'd like to fall in love with someone as pretty as you." I admitted and I heard the girl laugh behind me.

"Well you just passed my test. I'll be seeing you around James, welcome to the peerage." She called and I heard the bathroom door open and close. I let out a long sigh and peered over my shoulder to make sure she was gone.

"That was a close one…where are my clothes?" I looked around the room and saw my newly washed and pressed clothes lying on the big oak desk. Thank you my new Master! I got dressed and grabbed a small mirror from the corner of the desk. I ran my hand through my newly washed hair and smiled at it.

"Man I'm sexy now." I complimented myself and smiled. Then I started to look through all my other features. My blood red eyes were as dark and terrifying as ever. My clear, pale, white skin was clean and shiny from my shower. And my torso looked soft and clean, unlike its normal dirty and grimy look.

"Well well, guess I'm lucky she's got money. What am I saying, I'm lucky she is so kind and pretty and understanding." I told myself and walked back over to the couch. I sat down and leaned against the backrest and smiled at the huge windows across from me.

"You're very welcome James." Rias said from behind me. I started to turn around but then I felt her hands run down my shoulders and down my chest. I tilted my head back and looked up at her bright blue eyes. She had a serious case of bed head and it made me giggle.

"Good morning Master, how are you?" I said through the giggling. She looked at me with curious eyes.

"And what is so funny?" She asked before walking towards her desk. She took a seat behind it as I laid back down on the couch, facing her.

"Just that lovely hair you have this morning Master. It's a wonderful look for you." I sneered and she grabbed the mirror of her desk. She gasped at her reflection and dropped the mirror.

"James! Why would you dare make fun of your master?" She asked and began to run her hands through her horrendous hair do.

"Oh come on Rias, you still look amazing. I'm just messing with you that's all." I told her reassuringly. She lightly smiled at me before continuing to run her hands through her hair. I must have actually gotten to her. Well, once a teenage girl, always a teenage girl.

"Well don't do it again." She commanded and I chuckled at her. I couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

"Your wish is my command Master." I said and stood up before bowing for her. She smiled at me before turning her attention to the sound of running water.

"Who's in the shower James?" She asked before standing up and walking towards the bathroom door.

"You're Queen Akeno, who I had the pleasure of meeting this morning." I told her as she walked past me on her way to the bathroom.

"Oh really? Did she wake you?" Rias asked and I couldn't help but giggle again.

"I guess you could say that." I responded and Rias turned to me, puzzled. I tilted my head back and looked at an upside down version of her before explaining.

"Well I woke up and was immediately greeted by her half naked body sleeping on me. So far my life in your service has been pretty fantastic Lady Rias." I told her and she started laughing too.

"Yeah that's just how she is. I take it you don't mind?" She asked.

"What guy would?" I answered and she chuckled again.

"So I take it you slept out here. Why didn't you come lay with me like I asked you to?" She asked, more puzzled than angry.

"Well the truth is…I went in and you were kinda…naked. So I didn't exactly trust myself and thought it best to sleep out here." I admitted and the red head chuckled once again.

"Oh you silly boy." She teased before strutting towards me and cupping my cheek. "You better get used to it; that's how I normally sleep love." She explained and tapped my nose before walking past me, leaving me standing there; dumbstruck.

"Re…real...real…really?" I stuttered to myself and spun around to gaze at her once more. So not only is she dignified, beautiful, and prestigious, she is also dirty, down to earth, and fun. Praise the Lord! As the thought went through my head a sharp pain quickly followed.

"OW! I meant demon lord! Jesus! OW! Stop it!" I yelled at the sky. Being a demon who can't take the name of God in vain isn't very fun.

"Thinking about God?" Rias asked knowingly and I just nodded. She must know the feeling too.

"So are there anymore peerage members that I'm going to have to meet?" I asked and Rias nodded as she propped her butt against the grand desk.

"Akeno, who you already meet, that boy you meet last night, Issei, and two more. My Rook, Koneko, and my Knight Kiba." She explained and I nodded.

"The more the merrier right?" I joked and started to waddled in place awkwardly. Honestly, the idea of having to work with others scared me. It had always been me on my own or with Elizabeth. I do trust this Rias girl enough to work with her, but others…I'm not too sure.

"How many members were in your old peerage, if you don't mind me asking?" Rias questioned and brought me back to reality.

"Well it was actually just myself and my Master, Elizabeth. She was a pretty low class devil, you've probably never heard of her." I explained and Rias nodded sadly.

"Sad to say that would be true. I've only ever known other higher up devils to be honest. That's why I enjoy my servants so much. It's nice to meet other people my age that have a bit of life experience in the real world." She explained. That's pretty nifty isn't it? This girl has truly peeked my curiosity.

"That's an interesting way to look at things." I commented with a smile and she nodded with the same warm smile. Our small talk came to a halt right there and we spent a few awkward moments just looking at each other.

I saw her eyes drift down to my scarred chest and I couldn't help but pull my jacket over my bare chest. I looked away embarrassed and Rias just gave me that same curious gaze.

"Do you not like people looking at your scars James?" She asked and I nodded slowly. I hate it.

"I just don't think they're something to be proud of. I understand they are reminders of the past but…they are just as ugly as that past. It's an ugly part of my life that I'd like to forget." I told her, causing her to pause for a few moments. She's actually listening to me and paying attention to everything I say? Why did I quite school if I knew kind people my age like this existed!

"Well if it isn't something you want to talk about, I won't press you on it." Rias finally said with a kind smile.

"Thank you Master." I responded and bowed my head slightly.

"Now I believe we should discuss your schooling and living arrangements." She began and my face fell. School…no I was being metaphorical! I don't actually want to go back!

"Oh right…school…" I responded and lightly chuckled; like she'd told a bad joke.

"Right. Now since you told me you quite school around middle school, I think you should enroll as a first year." She said with a completely straight face.

"A what!?" I yelled back. "A first year?! Like a freshmen!? Rias, my lovely Master, I'm seventeen. I'm around your age school-wise, so can you cut me some slack?" I pleaded.

"James, trust me, you'd just fall behind and be spending more time doing school work than serving me. This school thing is just to keep up appearances anyway. I doesn't really matter. Please just bare it for me?" She asked and gave me a pleading look. Her eyes looked really sad and she made her face look all pouty.

"Fine." I said and took a seat on the couch like a child who had lost an argument. I was so caught up in the discussion with Rias that I didn't hear the bathroom door open…

"Oh my, oh my! That means you get to be my junior James. How exciting." Akeno called as she walked up to me and sat on my lap, which I would have been fine with…if not for her attire.

"A...a…a…AKENO!" I screamed as the girl jumped onto my lap and snuggled close to me. Her long black hair was soaking wet and it slapped right across my face and obscured my view. It eventually fell from my eyes and I got a good view of the goddess that sat on top of me.

All she had on was a towel wrapped around her stomach. It barely covered her breasts and it allowed the wet mounds of flesh to press against my, now bare, chest.

"I always wanted a junior as adorable as you. I guess we're lucky you're a dummy when it comes to academics." She teased. That was kinda mean…but I'm not gonna complain, being in the position I was in and all.

"Th…thanks Akeno. Uh…would you mind putting some real clothes on. You can totally come back to this seat if you want but…I can't really handle this to be honest." I explained and ended up stuttering through each word I said. I couldn't focus with the huge amount of cleavage and pretty girl that was starring me right in the face.

"I'm just letting my adorable junior get a taste of what's to come, that's all." She said, trying to justify her sexual gesture.

"Akeno, please get off my new servant. We both know your just teasing him for your own arousal." Rias chimed in. Akeno didn't even look away from me before sighing and getting off me.

"I suppose I'm found out then. I'll go get changed for school then. I'll see you later then James." She waved to me as she turned around and walked back into the bathroom to get changed.

"So…she was just teasing me?" I asked and Rias started laughing uncontrollably.

"Did you really think she was into you already? Silly, silly boy." Rias teased and walked away, back into her room.

"Seriously? Awh man come on! How dare you tease me fate!" I called at the air above me and shook my fist angrily. I was completely unaware of the magenta eyes still gazing at me from afar.

A while later, after Rias and I had both gotten showers, we were sitting alone in the room I'd woken up in. We were still discussing all the arrangements that had to be made so I could start living my new life as her second Queen.

"We'll have to enroll you in school tomorrow. That sound alright?" She asked and I sighed.

"Yeah sure whatever." I responded from the couch.

"Next order of business would be living arrangements. Did you bring any other clothes or any other personal items?" She questioned.

"Nope. All I have are the clothes on my back and the packs in my pockets." I told her with a smirk. I feel cool not owning much. It makes me feel pretty down to earth and chill.

"Well I think you should continue to sleep on that couch for now. Unless…you want to move into my room." She hinted teasingly and I smiled.

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet my Lady." I responded and we both chuckled a bit.

"Alright then, I'll take you shopping for some clothes later this week." She told me and I shot up from the couch.

"Really!? You've given me a shower, a place to sleep, food and now you're going to buy me clothes?" I asked out of pure disbelief.

"Well yes? Why wouldn't I? I have to take care of my new adorable young servant don't I?" She responded and I fell to my knees before her. I threw my hands up as if in prayer.

"Thank you so much Rias. You truly are the most amazing Master any man could hope to have. I hope one day I may repay this kindness in any way possible." I yelled and Rias sat at her desk, laughing.

"Stop groveling James. I'll let you do anything you want and get you anything you desire." She told me and I looked up at her, misty eyed.

"You truly are a kind and beautiful goddess. God bless you. OW! Satan bless you! Satan! There I fixed it!" I continued my loud yelling and Rias couldn't keep from laughing.

"Alright then, now that all that is settled," she started before standing up and brushing off her school uniform. "I should be off to school. How do I look?"

"AMAZING!" I yelled in reply and the red head smiled at me.

"You have my permission to do as you please until I return. Here's some yen if you want to get something to eat. We will be introducing another servant tonight, the boy you saved the other day, so please don't make too much of a mess." She told me as she walked towards the door.

"Wait Rias! About last night, how did you…" I stopped when I noticed she couldn't hear me anymore. She was already out the door and walking towards the school. I probably made her late…stupid! I'll just ask her later.

"What an amazing girl, and that Queen…whoa." I told myself and whistled when I remembered the black haired girl's stellar body.

"Well what should I do for the next few hours?" I rubbed my chin and started looking around the room. That's when my eyes spotted a pink cell phone on the desk, maybe it's Rias's.

"I wonder…" I smirked evilly and grabbed the cell phone. I looked through the contacts until I found the number for what looked like a Japanese or Chinese restaurant.

"Please have takeout." I pleaded as I dialed the number. It rang for a few moments before someone answered. It sounded like a woman and I did my best to place an order.

"Yes do you have takeout? You do, fabulous. In that case I'd like a big box of chicken dumplings and chicken lo mein. Please deliver it to Kuoh academy. Thank you. I'll meet you out front." I finished the order and hung up.

It's been so long since I've had anything real to eat! I threw the hood over my head, ran out the club room door, out of the old school house, and onto the school grounds. I looked around with my mouth agape. Not only was the place beautiful but there were girls…as far as the eye could see.

Rias truly has brought me to a magical place. She is the greatest blessing of my entire life! I smiled and started walking towards the school entrance as best I could. I was pretty unfamiliar with the place so I enjoyed taking in the sights as I went.

I eventually saw reached the gates that marked the entrance to the school building. I turned around to get a good view of the school and it startled me. I was use to New York schools…they weren't nearly as impressive as this. It had huge arcs at every entry way, the entire building was made of brick, and the vegetation around the grounds were so beautiful. This truly was a magical place in every way and it was enormous on top of everything else.

"Hey are you the guy that ordered takeout?" Someone called behind me and I turned to see a man standing beside a car with a small white box.

"Yes I am. Thank you so much! Here's the money sir." I told him as we exchanged goods. I watched him drive away before I opened the small box. Tears immediately streamed down my face as I gazed at the box's contents.

"Today I dine like a king!" I yelled as I sprinted back to the clubhouse to begin the greatest meal I'd had in years.


	5. Chapter 5

Devil of the Streets

Chapter 5

"James! James! JAMES!" Rias yelled and my eyes shot open.

"What!? What's wrong!? Ahhh!" I screamed as I rolled around on the couch and eventually fell off. I landed on the ground and looked across the wooden floor at my Master's feet.

"Just what have you been doing all day?" Rias asked in a scary tone.

"Uh well…what did I do?" I responded as I sat up and started rubbing my head. Then it hit me, both the memory and the hangover.

"Oh right…sorry Lady Rias." I said weakly and tried to faintly smile.

In front of me were a few empty bottles of Sake and a box full of Chinese food. My last pack of cigarettes was empty and there were buds spread across the coffee table. I was being irresponsible.

"Yes you were." Rias commented as if she read my mind. How did she do that?

"I'm sorry Master. I'll clean it up…oh no." I immediately jumped up, pushed past Rias, and threw up a full helping of chicken dumplings.

"I see you were celebrating your new position?" Rias said from the bathroom door. She was mocking me; watching me destroy her pretty white toilet.

"Bleh…I'm really sorry Rias. I'll start cleaning up right away." I told her as I tried to pick myself up from the porcelain throne. I whipped away the puke from my mouth and rinsed it out in the sink. Rias watched the whole thing, smiling at my stupidity. Or maybe she just thought I was funny? I doubt it.

"Well you better get to work then James. We have a club meeting in a few minutes." Rias informed me before walking out of the bathroom and into the main club room. I doubt she'll ever leave me alone again.

"No I won't." How does she do that?

After a couple bottles of mouthwash and a good five minutes of rinsing out my mouth, I walked back into the club room and started cleaning up. I gathered up the three empty bottles of Sake and the empty take out box, threw them away, and sat back down on the couch. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the arm rest.

"Take some of this. It may help." Rias said above me. I cracked one eye open and saw that she was holding a small white cup that had steam coming out of the top.

"Coffee?" I asked and the red head nodded. I happily took the gift and enjoyed another piece of luxury.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" I yelled as I took the first sip. Rias giggled at me as she took a seat behind her desk.

"Well of course. Haven't you had coffee before?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Coffee hasn't been very high on my priority list. I was pretty satisfied with regular water to be honest." I joked and started laughing. Rias just looked at me, puzzled once again. She couldn't comprehend the idea of someone not knowing what coffee was. I eventually noticed she wasn't laughing with me and I stopped.

"It's just a joke Rias. I swear. But thank you for the hangover remover." I thanked her with a smile and she smiled back. She was really chill about coming home to a wrecked clubroom and a passed out slob on the floor. Why? This chick is quite the puzzling lady.

"I take it you enjoy your day of luxury?" Rias asked with a chuckle and I nodded fiercely in response.

"Thank you so much for the money, and also for not getting mad at me when you got back. Most Masters would have freaked out, hell, most girls would have freaked out." I said. Rias just kept the same warm smile, even when I felt like she was scolding me.

"Well it's the first time you've had money in what, four years. I'm just happy to see you're enjoying yourself and that you're so free spirited. Honestly it's kind of a relief." She told me and I just looked at her; confused. How is having a homeless slob a relief?

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned. Rias just sighed and looked out the window with a far off look on her face. She still had that smile though.

"It's just nice to have a servant who is so different and free, that's all. And it's a relief that you're so kind and non-jaded after all you've had to go through. I don't image your life being easy, so it's nice that you've come out a good person." She explained and I couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks Rias. That means a lot, especially from you. And believe me; I will happily do anything for my new Master. And I'll make sure stuff like this never happens again." I declared proudly. I stood up, puffed out my chest, and bowed before her. "I'm one hundred percent yours Lady Rias."

"James you don't have to stop being yourself just for me. I don't expect the life you spent several years living to just disappear like that. Just be yourself, that's all I really want." She told me and I just looked up in awe. I could barely speak. This is a dream…I'm still drunk and passed out…that's what it is!

"OW!" I yelled as I punched myself in the gut, trying to wake myself up. "Okay maybe it isn't a dream." I muttered and Rias started giggling again. She's even cuter when she laughs.

"Oh James, you're too silly. Now why don't you take a seat, the others should be here any minute." Rias told me and I happily complied. I sat back down on the couch and happily finished my coffee.

A few minutes later, I heard a knock at the door and in stepped two different people. The lovely, black haired, Akeno, with her hair tied back in a long ponytail by a large orange ribbon, and another girl I didn't recognize.

The other girl was very small and had short white hair. She had amber colored eyes and an emotionless face. Must be a Rook, they normally don't have that many emotions.

Both girls had on the same school girl uniform as Rias, a purple mini skirt with white lining around the edge and a black cloak or jacket, I couldn't really tell, that covered a white top. On the upside, the tops were very small and you could clearly see the girls' figures just by looking.

Both girls walked in and greeted Rias and myself before taking their seats. The small white haired girl introduced herself as the Rook named Koneko that Rias had mentioned earlier, and sat on the couch across from me. While the beautiful Queen Akeno sat…right beside ME! I thought she didn't like me? Wait am I overthinking this? Oh great…she's scooting closer! Girls are so weird!

"Uh…hello Akeno. Have a nice day?" I asked awkwardly. Hey man, I may be a homeless badass but I'm still a teenage boy! Girls are terrifying.

"It was very nice, thanks for asking. How about yours?" Akeno responded and I made myself fake laugh. Probably shouldn't tell her I got drunk and wrecked the place on my first day…

"Oh you know…just slept." I said and fake laughed again.

"Yeah right." Rias said from behind her desk. She just looked at me with a teasing smile, mocking me. Jesus woman, cut me some slack. OW! I hate you…dumb devil rules.

"Yes…that is correct." I said, slowly turning back at Akeno.

"He used the money I left him to buy alcohol and got himself wasted." Rias explained from behind the desk. Man…

"And then I slept…I slept very well." I tried to save myself but Akeno was already laughing at me.

"I see; enjoying your new position a bit too much aren't you?" She teased. Man I love it when she does that…

"It was just a little bit." I admitted as I buried my head in my lap and blushed. I was too busy shifting my legs like a shy school girl to see the two newcomers walk in.

"Hello Lady Rias. I brought the new guy just like you said to." A voice declared. I looked up from the ground and saw that two boys had entered the clubroom. The voice had come from a really good looking blonde boy and the "new guy" was actually the guy I saved last night. Huh, what are the odds? I didn't realize it was his first day. Must have been pretty bad luck to run into a fallen one on your first day though.

"Who is this?" The blonde boy asked, pointing at me and the Issei boy that I saved immediately jumped up and down.

"Hey you're the guy who saved me last night and the one who made it possible for me to go home with Akeno!" He called out and ran over to me. He kneeled at my feet and threw his hands out in front of me in prayer.

"James, thank you so very much for all you've done for me. You allowed me to see the most beautiful pair of boobs I've ever seen, God bless you…OW!" Issei praised me before grabbing his head in pain.

"I know man. That's a bitch of a headache right? And you're very welcome my friend, we are servants of the same Master now after all." I told him and the boy continued to look at me with tears of joy and praise growing in his eyes. I like this kid, he shall be my apprentice! I grabbed his shoulder and pulled his head in close, while also taking on a very serious expression.

"Now tell me brother…how grand were they? Did you…*gulp*…touch them?" I asked and the boy screeched with glee.

"Even better! They touched MEEEEE!" He declared happily and I busted out laughing.

"You truly are a hero my friend." I said and patted my apprentice on the shoulder.

"If you two are done flirting, can we get down to business?" Rias asked as the other devils in the room took their seats. I smiled at my new friend before he stood up and took a seat between Koneko and the blonde haired boy, who turned out to be the Knight named Kiba that Rias told me about. I looked over at Akeno and saw that she was giggling uncontrollably. Must be from Issei. Fun kid.

"Now, everyone, these are our two new household additions. James and Issei." Rias began, gesturing to each of us in turn. "Now the main point of this meeting is for both of them to meet everyone and get introduced to how we operate. James use to be a devil, before his Master was killed, and now he is under my servitude so he already knows the ropes of being a devil." Rias continued before being interrupted by the young newbie.

"Uh excuse me…what do you mean by household members?" Issei asked. This is all pretty new to him isn't it? Gotta say, I'm kind of surprised he handled the initial shock so well. Sleeping with a smocking hot girl like Akeno probably made it a bit easier I suppose. I looked over at the girl next to me and smiled.

"Well you and James here have both been reincarnated as devils in service of the Gremory household. My family is a very powerful line of pureblood devils and you are my servant now." Rias tried her best to explain. It's probably hard to explain this common knowledge devil stuff to a complete newbie. I remember it took me quite a while to fully grasp it myself.

"What do you mean by reincarnated? Am I dead? I thought that was all a dream!" Issei responded he was getting freaked out; not the best sign. Wonder who killed him?

"Remember Yuma?" Rias asked and Issei's face fell. Apparently he did remember.

"Where did you hear that name? How do you know about her?" Issei asked, completely bewildered.

"Well of course you remember her, you two were dating after all. But, the only reason she was dating you was to complete a mission she was given. She was told you had a special power and once she verified that was true, she killed you." Rias said pretty matter of fact like. Wow, that sounds rough kid.

"But if she did kill me then how come I'm still alive? And how come no one else remembers her?" Issei asked, desperate for an answer that would make sense to him.

"Well as soon as her mission was complete, the fallen angel, Yuma, whipped everyone's memories and erased herself. The reason you are still alive is because I brought you back as my servant. You're a devil now Issei, you're one of us." Rias finished and Issei jumped up out of his seat.

"What about me was so special that she had to frickin kill me over? I don't understand!" He screamed. Rias just smiled as she stood up and walked to the front of her desk.

"She believed that you possessed a sacred gear. And once she confirmed it, she killed you. While you were lying there bleeding out, you made a wish on that card you had in your pocket and summoned me. That's when I brought you back." Rias explained once again.

"Wait he seriously has a sacred gear?" I asked from the couch. Those things are pretty sweet. I've only seen a couple when I was under Elizabeth's servitude. Not a common thing.

"Indeed he does. Now Issei I want you to raise your left hand and try to summon your sacred gear." Rias commanded and the boy did as he was told.

"Alright, but what now?" He responded after raising his hand over his head.

"I need you to focus on the part of your body that you think is the strongest and channel that strength to summon your gear." Rias told him and we all looked at him in anticipation.

"I'll try." He said and squeezed his eyes shut. His face turned red from the attempt and his eyes opened again, looking around to see if anything happened.

"Try a little harder. I know it may be difficult right now, but you'll get the hang of it." Rias encouraged him and Issei nodded before trying again. However his eyes didn't shut this time. They seemed transfixed on something.

No one else seemed to notice this, so I decided to follow his gaze. I finally discovered that Issei was staring straight at Rias's crotch region and he could probably see her underwear because she was sitting, open legged, on the desk. I started to snicker while everyone else was busy watching Issei half attempt to summon his gear.

"I can't focus! I'm a weak soul!" Issei yelled and brought his arm and head down in defeat.

"You aren't weak; it's just a little hard right now." Rias told him and I started laughing harder. I'm sure it's very hard. Akeno turned to me with a puzzled look and I tried to make myself stop as best I could.

An hour or so passed, and after everything had been fully explained to Issei, Rias decided to send him out on to sell flyers. Apparently Rias sells these flyers to mortals so they can summon her servants and complete contracts. I never had to do contracts in my previous servitude so I hope she doesn't make me do those just yet…kinda scary.

"James, I'm sending Issei out to complete a contract we he gets back, but I'm afraid that's the only extra one we have for tonight. You're going to have to wait until we get overbooked again to make your debut." Rias explained and I happily let out a sigh of relief.

"That's no problem at all." I told her with a smile.

"Have you ever gone out on a contract before James?" Rias asked inquisitively. Uh oh…

"Not exactly…I know all about them though. My old master just never made me do them." I admitted and Rias chuckled. I probably look really sheltered or innocent to her. Man that's ironic…I street dweller looking like a sheltered child to a rich girl…wow.

"Well I'm sure you'll do fine. Just not tonight okay?" Rias told me before walking away to do some paper work at her desk.

"Whatever you say Master." I called after her before laying back down on the couch. Man that meeting really took it out of me…today's been rough. I was actually about to nod off until I felt a familiar presence on my lap.

"James, are you as bored as I am?" Akeno asked as she got comfortable on my lap. I thought she was busy doing contract stuff? She must have just got back.

"I'm just kind of tired that's all. Did you just get from your contract?" I asked. Man her butt feels really nice…wait no! Focus on the small talk!

"Yep, I just got back a couple minutes ago. It was pretty easy. It was just the usual strip tease and belittling role-play they always make me do." She responded with a smile. What…? She didn't say that…girls don't actually do that stuff…right?

"Oh really…would you mind explaining that?" I asked, scared out of my mind by what she might say.

"She's a sadist." Koneko's cute quite voice said from across the room. "She brings that pain, and she likes it." Koneko explained before diving back into her chocolate bar. Man that's like the fifth one? How she eat so much with such a tiny body?

"That about sums it up. So if you ever have a special fantasy you want to live it out…" Akeno purred as she bent over and grabbed my shoulders. She brought her face right over mine and pressed her chest against mine. Good thing I finally changed into actual clothes or else I may have been in way deeper than I could handle…

"Yeah…I'll be sure to remember that." I said awkwardly. I was trying my best not to get lost in her eyes again. I have no idea what this girl will do and I'm a little too scared to find out. That's when the weight on my chest lifted and Akeno sat up, still straddling me though. Her expression had gone from seductive to pouty…or maybe it was upset…I don't know anymore. This is too much drama for one day.

"Do you think I'm weird?" Akeno asked. Gotta think fast…

"Not all Akeno. It's just been a long day and I need some time to process all this." I replied quickly while waving my hands around. This chick scares me…but I think I…no that can't be right…

"But I thought you use to be a devil? Don't you already understand all this? What do you have to process?" Akeno asked, puzzled. Wow…she's kinda clueless isn't she?

"It's not the devil lifestyle he has to get used to." Rias commented, not looking away from her paper work. Has she been aware of this the whole time? "It's the sexual interactions." Rias finished and I saw a light bulb go off over Akeno's head.

"Oh well…I suppose I should be off to bed." She said as she rose off of me and stood back up. No…come back.

"Akeno you don't have to leave. I mean…you can keep setting here if you want to." I half stated and half pleaded. She just laughed and waved goodnight before walking off towards the bedroom. Do she and Rias sleep together…? I know what I'm doing tonight.

"Don't be desperate. If you're desperate you won't get anywhere with her." Koneko stated coldly. Talk about being harsh…

"What makes you think I want to get with her?" I asked and Rias snickered from behind her desk.

"It's pretty obvious. It's not just your actions either; your pants are a pretty good indicator." Koneko said emotionlessly.

"AH!" I screamed before I turned around and did my best to cover myself with my shirt. Okay that should be good…

"How dare you!" I said when I turned around and faced the small white haired girl again.

"It's just a man's general reaction. No need to get all flustered about it." Rias said mockingly from behind her desk. Woman…just butt out.

"As long as you aren't a big a pervert as that Issei kid, I have no problem with you." Koneko said before returning to her own world of food and chocolate bars. So my apprentice is a pervert...he make me proud yet.

"Well I think I'll be off to bed then. Rias do you maybe have any other bedrooms here besides yours and the couch?" I asked my new Master pleadingly. That couch is comfy but I'd like some privacy. Especially after today…

"Yes there are. If you walk through my room, there's a door to a hallway with a few more rooms in it. Make sure you don't go into Akeno's though." Rias finished with a smirk. I thanked her and turned away before sticking out my tongue. Man…those two don't sleep together…bummer.

I walked through Rias's room, down the hallway, and eventually found an open room. I went in and jumped on the bed, not bothering to shut the door. Lying on the soft silk sheets, I happily took of my jacket, my shirt, and jeans before crawling under the sheets and nodding off.

"So soft…" I muttered to myself. A few hours had passed since I'd fallen asleep and I was talking in my sleep. However, a slight moan brought me back to my senses.

"What the…since when do I moan…JESUS AKENO! OW!" Force of habit…calm down. Wait…what's Akeno doing in my bed? And what am I…tou…TOUCHING!?

I looked to where my hand was and saw that I had placed my appendix right on Akeno's right breast. The black haired girl was sleeping soundly with her hair let down and nothing but a translucent white top and bloomers. Oh…bloomers…wait no…not time for those thoughts.

"Akeno…would you mind explaining why you're in here?" I asked. Not that I'm upset by it. Just curious. Maybe she lost a bet or something.

As odd as that sounds, that's actually happened to me before. I woke up one morning and bam, hot girl sleeping next to a hobo. She was drunk but still…why?

"James…is it morning…?" Akeno yawned and started waking up. She sat up and looked at my shocked face and smiled.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Not really…just wondering why you're sleeping with me." I responded, trying to keep my voice from going up a few octaves. I'm seventeen and that still happens…my life is sad.

"Well you remember how Rias said I was just teasing you this morning?" She asked and I just nodded. This isn't real. This isn't going where I think it's going. It's just too cliché.

"Well she was wrong. I think you're really cute James. And Rias told me all about you, well everything she knows, at school today. You interest me James." She continued and pushed me down on the bed. Now she was hovering over me, her hair cascading down onto my chest. My scars were the last thing on my mind now. This isn't happening. No way. Not to me.

"And…I think…we should fall in love. What do you think?" She asked. Her beautiful eyes were sparkling and I couldn't escape them. Her left hand slid across my chest and cupped my cheek as she brought her head closer to mine. This isn't happening…this is a dream…

"Maybe it's too sudden but…I like you a lot James. And I'm not teasing anymore." She finished and I could tell she was serious. Her voice didn't have the same playful tone. It was kind and gentle.

"Akeno…I…I don't know what to say. I've got be the luckiest guy in the world." I said. Why am I giving in? This isn't good. This is also a dream. Don't give into the dream.

The girl sat up on top of me the same way she had earlier and clapped her hands with joy. She yelped somewhat quitley before wrapping her arms around me and slowly lowering herself onto me again.

"You have no idea how happy that made me James. You're the first boy I've ever liked…in anyway. There's just something about you. You seem so strong and brave and reckless. Not to mention I love the idea of you being a law breaking, rock and roll, hoodlum badass." She finished and I felt something drip onto the leg that was between hers. She really is a sadist.

"I wasn't that great." I admitted; blushing.

"Just let me have my fantasy." Akeno said before pushing her soft lips against mine. They tasted so sweet and her long black hair smelt so good. She reached out and intertwined our fingers as she pushed me deeper into the bed. She eventually broke the kiss and laid her head right on my chest, tracing my scars with her fingers.

"Akeno…am I dreaming?" I asked and I felt her claw at my chest. Don't ask a sadist if you're dreaming or not…noted.

"I feel the same way." She said as she curled up on top of me.

And there I was, holding a beautiful, sleeping girl who was actually my age. The girl had just confessed feelings for me and given me my first kiss. And now I was nodding off in a huge bed, with a beautiful girl, and getting ready to attend an actual school and become successful.

Man New York is the city were dreams eat shit and die. Japan is where it's at baby.


	6. Chapter 6

Devil of the Streets

Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning in an empty bed. Clothes off, no girl, sheets pulled over to the opposite side, and a hickey on my neck. Can't say this has happened to me before.

"Akeno?" I asked to no one in particular. I rose from the bed and just looked around the room, groggy and clueless. Maybe it was a dream. I sighed and laid back down on the soft silky pillow. I don't have anything to do today; school doesn't start until next week, so why not sleep?

"James? Are you still asleep?" Akeno's voice cut through my thoughts and I shot up in bed. Standing in the doorway was the girl I dreamed about last night, already wearing her school uniform. Man…I can clearly see everything…those boobs. Ah! Stop drooling idiot.

"Akeno? Wait, does that mean last night wasn't a dream?" I asked, completely awestruck. Akeno just giggled before walking back into the room and setting on the foot of the bed.

"Well of course it wasn't silly. You're quite the body pillow also. We should do it again sometime." She said and kept smiling at me. She has a nice smile…

"Ya totally!" I screamed. Crap…I sound desperate. I can save it! "I mean, I guess that's cool. It's whatever really." I muttered, trying to not sound interested.

"Oh sweetie." Akeno giggled. "Pretending isn't a good look for you. Just tell me what you want from now on, okay?" She said before standing up and walking out of my, or ours, I don't know whose, bedroom.

"So she slept in the same bed as me. Sweet!" I cheered and jumped out of bed. I started jumping around and dancing in celebration, not even noticing I was completely naked.

"Um James…care to explain just what you're doing?" Rias's voice shot through my room. I stopped mid-dance and turned slowly to face the red head. I had also just become aware of my nudity. Uh oh…

"Oh Rias…fancy seeing you here. So how's it hanging?" I asked, trying to be as casual as possible.

"I can see that it's hanging very well. Anyway, I came to tell you that you will be going out on your first contract tonight. Issei didn't do very well last night, so let's see if you can outdo the other new servant." She explained before turning and quickly walking away. So far I have failed to make a good impression on my new master. Why does she always walk in at the worst moments?

I sighed before grabbing my scattered clothes from off the floor and putting on my everyday attire. I walked out of my new room and into the clubroom where Rias and Akeno were talking at her desk.

"Good morning roomies." I called out as I walked into the clubroom. Wonder if Rias needs me to do anything today.

"Good morning James. It's nice to see you actually decided to put some clothes on." Rias commented and I felt a arrow pierce through my chest. She's going to disown me if I keep this up.

"Oh Rias cut the boy some slack. It's all my fault anyway." Akeno explained and Rias turned to look at her with a puzzled expression.

"How is it your fault?" Rias asked. Wait is Akeno going to give the whole "I like you" speech again? That'd be sick! Maybe she really is into me! Don't blame me for questioning it…it's too good to be true.

"Well I decided to get closer to our new peerage members and I thought it was only fair if I slept with James the way I slept with Issei." Akeno explained and I felt another arrow stab through me. Shot down…

"Oh well I suppose that's okay then. James, there are to be no sexual interactions in the clubhouse unless they are permitted by me, alright?" Rias commanded and I could see she was mocking me once again. I've been here for two days woman…chill!

"Are you really going to talk to your Master that way?" Rias asked, reading my mind yet again.

"NO!" I yelped and ducked behind the nearest couch. I haven't seen her powers yet and I don't want my first time seeing them to be me running from them.

"Oh Rias look at the time. We should be off for school." Akeno said and the two girls grabbed their things before walking towards the door. Is she leaving me alone? YES! She still trusts me.

"James I need you to pick up some food and drinks for me alright?" Rias asked and I sighed.

"Yes Master. What do you need?" I asked sadly.

"I need you to go find the grocery store and get some milk, eggs, bread, soda, chips, chocolate, and something for you to eat." Rias told me and through me some more money. Am I the errand monkey now?

"Yes Master." I responded and riffled through the money, figuring out how much I had.

"Goodbye James. We'll see you after school." Rias sang before she and the other beautiful senior left me alone once again. Whelp, it's time to screw around until my moms get home.

I laid the money on the counter and took a quick shower. As soon as I finished, I put my card deck in my jacket pocket, the money in my jeans pocket, and lit up my last cigarettes.

"Good bye old friend." I said through fake tears as I put the white paper into my mouth. "And, hearts card…bam! Fire!" I said as I lit the tip of the roll. I pulled my hood over my head before exiting the old schoolhouse and I took off towards the city around me.

After a few minutes of walking I found a bus stop and took a seat. I got all day to get the groceries, no need to rush. I just sat there and smiled at how pretty the atmosphere around me was. Man Japan is a really pretty place. I kept smiling and observing the town around me. It wasn't a very big town, but there were a lot of kids passing by me.

The girls must have left kind of early this morning…I can still see kids walking towards the school. I was just sitting there, watching kids go by. Each one gave me a look as they walked past me. Not every day they see an American kid in Japan smoking and ditching school.

After a while the wave of kids died down and I was just about to set off to find the store, when a bus pulled up in front of me. I quickly threw away the bud of my cigarette, don't wanna get caught with that, as the bus opened its doors and the driver looked at me curiously.

"I'm just hanging out here man. Don't worry about me." I said cheerfully. He nodded and turned to look at someone who must have been trying to get off the bus. I continued to set on the bench and focused my gaze on a house at the end of the street, until an adorable voice brought me back.

"Hello sir. How are you today?" I snapped my head back and almost fell off the bench in shock. Standing in front of me was an adorable, short, blonde girl. She had long blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and a cute white nun outfit. Wait…nun!

"Uh...hi!" I yelped, mainly out of surprise. This had to be the cutest girl I'd ever seen! The bus drove off and the girl waved at it as it drove by.

"Were you not getting on?" She asked and I shook my head in response.

"Nope. I'm just hanging out here until I feel like moving again." I said and chuckled at my laziness.

"Oh well that's very nice." The girl said, completely serious and genuine. Wow…she's so…cute.

"Yeah, so what brings you here? You don't look very Japanese." I asked. This girl had to be American or European if I had to guess.

"Oh right! Well, I was recruited by this cities church and I need to go find it. Do you happen to know where it is?" She asked and I stuttered. Church…uh oh. I'm a devil, churches are a big no no. I gotta find a way out of this…

"Well I'm actually new here too. I just moved in two days ago. Sorry sweetie, wish I could help." I explained, trying to sound as sorry as possible. The girl just kept smiling and even grasped my hand.

"Oh well thank you anyway sir. What's your name?" She asked sweetly. I feel the need to buy her something…like anything…or just make her happy…why?

"I'm James. What's your name love?" I responded.

"Asia, Asia Argento, it was a blessing to meet you James." She said and closed her hands around mine. She got down on both knees and held our hands over her head. Wait…no don't pray!

"Dear Lord. Please bless this boy in all he does and thank him for his kindness to me." Asia prayed. While she had her eyes closed I was jerking my head around from the pain. These devil rules suck so much! I didn't even say anything this time.

"James! Is that you?" I heard a familiar male voice call and I was relieved that the blonde stopped praying when she heard it. I turned to see Issei now sprinting towards me, must be excited to see his mentor.

"Issei, my friend! How are you this fine morning?" I greeted the young devil with a smile. He was about to answer but stopped dead when he saw who I was with.

"James you truly are an inspiration!" Issei screamed as he groveled at my feet again. What did I do? Then I looked at the small blonde girl who was on her knees in front of me. Wow…he is a pervert.

"Issei it's not like that!" I screamed in reply. I may be a fellow admirer of women but I can't let him think I'm that good with them.

"It's not like what? James, who is this boy?" Asia asked with the same kind smile. Huh, most girls would have flipped out from Issei's entrance. Puzzling…

"This is my friend Issei. Issei, meet Asia. She just moved here and is trying to locate the town's church." I explained and then it hit me. Alright apprentice this is your first mission.

"I have an idea! Asia, why don't you have Issei here show you around town?" I asked the girl and she smiled.

"I'd like that very much. If you would be so kind…" Her voice trailed off and she blushed when she looked at the boy. You're welcome my son…

"Of course I'll help you!" Issei screamed as he jumped to his feet and hurriedly walked away with the girl. It's good to see that falling the contract last night didn't dim his confidence. Wait…that reminds me.

"Issei can I tell you something real quick?" I asked the boy just before he was out of earshot. The brown haired kid turned and ran back to me, like a dog running to his master. When he got close enough I pulled him in close and whispered in his ear.

"Issei make sure you don't go inside the church okay? That's very dangerous to devils. Just show her where it is and tell her you have to go, got it?" I explained in a serious tone. Issei nodded and smiled at me.

"Thank you so much for this James. I shall never forget this kindness." Issei yelped happily.

"Anytime my young friend. Now run along and court your lady." I told him and patted his head. The boy nodded before running off and catching up with the cute blonde nun. Ah…perverts. So fun to mess with.

"Now I should probably get some food before Lady Rias actually disowns me." I told myself and set off to actually find the stores in this stupid town. It looked so small the first day!

I got back to the clubroom about two hours later and boy were my arms tired. I had to buy ten bags of groceries halfway across town, and then carry them all the way back. I sat the plastic bags on the coffee table and reclined on the soft padded couch.

"Ah relaxation." I sang and pulled my cards out of my pocket. "I haven't seen you boys in awhile, how are you?" I asked the paper cards. I guess I should probably train a little if I'm going to be Rias's Queen. I have to ask her about that too! I almost forgot!

Anyway, I walked out of the clubroom and into the forest behind it. I was a good distance from the school so I didn't have much to worry about. I pulled out four cards, one of each type, and held them between my three middle fingers on both hands. Hearts and Diamonds in one hand, and Clubs and Spades in the other. Same color cards, yet polar opposite elements. How ironic.

I started channeling the magic and the cards burst into different colors of light, blue, red, brown, and yellow, and their power leaked into me. I created a ball of ice in my left hand and tossed it into the air above me. Taking aim with my right hand, I blasted it into pieces with a fireball.

"Alright, what else we got?" I asked and decided it best to punch the ground. I brought my fist above my head and slammed it about elbow deep into the earth below me. After channeling a bit of earth magic, I pulled my arm out and saw it seemed to be mad of rock.

"Stellar." I sang before walking to a nearby tree and punching it. I left a huge dent in the trunk where my fist had slammed into it and I smiled in approval. Next up was lighting.

After letting the rocks fall of my arm and returning it to normal, I held my hand over my head and tried to call forth some thunder. What I received was a huge, single, blast of yellow light shot down from the sky and exploded right in front of me.

I was sent flying back and slammed into a tree, knocking the wind out of me. I fell to the ground on all fours and clutched at my stomach. I eventually looked up and my jaw dropped. Not only had I made a pretty big crater where I'd shot the lighting, some of the trees were starting to catch fire.

"Not good! Not good! Not a good plan at all!" I yelled as I tried to scramble to my feet. I started channeling ice magic into my hands as I sprinted for the burning trees around me. I froze the ground in front of me and slid forward, making a rail up to the treetops.

I landed on a low level tree branch and tried to survey the area. Only a couple trees were burning so I made another ice rail and slid past them, freezing the burning parts as I went by. I put out two trees no problem, but when I turned around a bend I was greeted with a falling, flaming, tree branch.

I held my hands above me and created an ice shield to block the tree branch. It slammed against the shield and slid down it and fell to the ground floor below. And that should have been the end of it…but then I saw a small, white fox walk right under where the branch would hit.

"Oh not good. James, animal rescue team, GO!" I yelled before jumping off the railing. I didn't exactly have a plan so I just went on instinct. I held my hands above my head and made a huge ice sword.

"Well isn't that a nifty new trick." I said before slicing through the center of the falling branch. The branch spilt in two and landed on opposite sides of the bewildered fox. However, the fires began to quickly spread. I landed right in front of the fox and had no choice but to cover the little beast with my body.

I grabbed it in my arms and curled it into my body, away from the excess heat. The flames licked at my arms and legs and I wailed in pain. This was the worst idea ever! Then, I felt something happen.

The pain went away and was replaced by…strength. I chanced a glance at where the fire should have been burning my flesh away and saw that it was absorbing into me! What?

"Again, nifty new trick." I said, dumbfounded. He, may as well wing it. I stood up, the adorable small fox still tucked safely under my arm, and I held out my left hand. The flames shot off the ground in swirled around like a tornado as they approached my palm. I felt power soar through my body and the burn marks on my legs and arms just disappeared.

"I can absorb fire and make ice swords!? How badass can you get?" I asked myself and started to laugh triumphantly. I felt like the king of the world.

After a few minutes of making tress fire free, I returned to the clubhouse. I still had a couple minutes before the others would show up. As I stepped out of the forest, I saw the sun was just going down and a beautiful orange glow was shinning on the front of the building.

"Well that's pretty." I said with a smile. Then I felt something nuzzle against my chest. I looked down to see that I was still carrying the small fox in my arms, just like a baby.

"So cute." I sang. Hey don't judge me; it was a really cute fox! I held it there in my arms and looked it over. It was snow white and had a long tail, well for a fox. Oddly enough, it had red marks running along its back. The lines started at the tip of its tail and ran along its back in different patterns until they reached its head. The lines eventually formed two dark red circles around the fox's eyes.

"So little guy. I guess I'm going to have to let you go. My Master wouldn't be too happy if I just brought you in, she already hates me as it is." I told the fox and laughed as I sat it down on the ground in front of me. I squatted in front of it and smiled kindly.

"Alright, off you go little buddy." I said and made a shooing motion with my hands.

"Who exactly are you calling a little guy?" A voice said. My eyes grew wide and my jaw dropped.

"Uh, Mr. Fox, did you just talk?" I asked and the fox just sat there, starring up at me. It seemed to be studying me with its tiny slanted eyes and those red circles.

"Indeed I did. But, it would actually be Mrs. Fox. If that was even my name." The voice said again. Now I could tell it was a female voice. It was soft and ditsy sounding. I love ditsy girls, the cutest!

"So you are Fantastic Mrs. Fox then?" I asked. I probably looked crazy. This tiny, adorable, fox was actually talking to me and I was having a conversation!

"I suppose you could say that. But that's not my name devil." The female voice spoke again. I feel back on my butt and couldn't take my eyes off the fox in front of me.

"How do you know I'm a devil? And what is your name then?" I asked. What is even going on? Before the fox was able to answer again, there was a puff of white smoke and I was greeted by a human body falling on me.

"Ow! I'm so clumsy sometimes." The voice spoke again. Wait, what am I touching? I squeezed my hands and felt a soft and somewhat cold substance in my grip. I ran my hand along the soft item and was awarded with a giggle.

"Um, Devil, do you know what you're doing?" The voice asked and I waved my free hand to dissipate the smoke. When the smoke was finally clear I was could see the owner of the voice clearly, and boy was she something.

"I have no clue what I'm doing." I said in shock. Why am I shocked? Well, lying on top of me was a beautiful girl with long snow white hair. Her eyes were a pale blue, like snowflakes, and she had the prettiest, sweetest face I'd ever seen. On top of everything else she also had…ears? White, fluffy, soft looking ears instead of normal people ears. She smiled teasingly at me and I just stuttered like an idiot.

"Wha…wha…what are you? Who are you? What am I touching?" After I said the last part I looked at where my hand was and saw that I was squeezing her thigh. God those are some fine legs! OW! Cut me a break! I jerked my hand back and clutched my head.

"Well, Devil, my name is Ahri. I'm a fox priestess." She explained casually and I swear my brain exploded. Fox priestess…but those are only in my Japanese anime! Wait…I'm in Japan so anything is possible!

"So Ahri, what are you doing showing me your human form and sitting on my lap like this?" I asked, trying to keep from looking at her super reveling outfit.

She had on a dark blue robe that had blood red lines on the ends of it and it hugged her figure pretty tightly. The robe spilt down her unusually large chest and was only held on by five buttons that connected the robe at her chest. So basically all I could see was stomach and side-boob, right in my face.

The robe was also long sleeved and even extended past her hands. However, the bottom of the robe was almost existent. The robe stopped about a third of the way down her thigh so you could pretty much see her entire lower half. And she didn't even have shoes on!

"Because you saved me today!" She sang and wrapped her arms around my neck, pushing my head into her massive boobs.

"I did what?" I asked, but I'm pretty sure my question came out as a muffled sound.

"You saved me from that falling tree branch. So I've decided you will be my protector." She stated firmly and finally released me from her cleavage trap.

"I was just saving a cute little fox! I didn't sign up to be anyone's protector." I said and held the girl back from attacking me again.

"You think I'm cute?" She asked and her attempt to re-grab me grew.

"I said cute fox! I didn't know that fox was a girl!" I yelled trying to keep the clingy girl from wrestling me further, but she just wouldn't stop.

"Devil, what's your name?" She asked, now sounding serious. As she spoke she stopped her assault and scooted off me, allowing me to sit up and face her.

"My name is James Thanatos." I answered. Why did I actually tell the clingy fox chick my name? Stupid!

"Well James," the girl started and held my hands in hers. She just sat there, starring into my eyes. Her eyes remind me a lot of snowflakes. "I want you to be my protector. And I want to properly thank you for saving me today, by serving you."

"Listen Ahri I don't think it'd…wait did you say serve me?" I asked.

"Yes. I'd love to be your fox maiden, if you'd have me?" She asked and pouted cutely, bringing her finger to her lip. I can make this work!

"I'd have to talk to my Master, but I don't see why not." I answered with a smile. Ahri yelped with glee before tackling me to the ground once again. What did I get myself into?

"James. Care to explain what you're doing?" Rias's sweet\angry voice assaulted my ears. Oh no…

I turned slowly and saw all the members of the club standing on the path to the schoolhouse. Each one was eyeing me in a different way. Koneko was looking at me like I was a pervert. Akeno just seemed upset, wonder why? Kiba was giggling slightly and looking at me with disbelief. Rias looked angry as hell. And Issei, oh Issei, he just stared at me with tears of admiration.

"I can explain this!" I yelled and tried to sit up but was forced back down by the fox girl on my chest.

"Please do?" Rias said coldly. I racked my brain trying to think of some way out of this.

"I have no save here…Rias and friends, this is Ahri. She's a fox priestess." I stated and laid back on the ground. I'm done fighting for today.

"James, who are these people?" Ahri asked and I just sighed.

"The girl with the pretty red hair is my Master, and those are my fellow servants." I explained and the girl yelped before leaping off me, kicking me in the chest and groin in the process.

"Well then, James's Master, I would like to ask your permission to live with him and be his servant. I am a fox priestess and James saved me from certain death today. Therefore, I would like to take care of him and repay my debt of gratitude to him." She stated and puffed out her chest like she just did something important.

"Alright then. I don't see a problem with it." Rias said and smiled at the new girl. "Welcome to the Occult Research Club. James, this girl is your responsibility, okay?" Rias called at me and I just gave a thumbs up with the hand I wasn't using to hold my squashed peaches.

"Right. Whatever you say Master. Jesus Christ my melons. OW! That hurt more than the crotch kick!" I screamed and floundered around on the ground in front of everyone.

"Oh no! James, Master, did I hurt you!" Ahri yelled as she ran over kneeled beside me to look. "Here, let me see it and make it feel all better." She said and I panicked.

"Ahri you really don't need to do that!" I yelled and Ahri shook her head.

"No! I have to! My Master is hurt and I need to make him feel all better again. Now let me see it!" She said and reached for the zipper of my jeans.

"AH! Stop it Ahri! You can't touch that! Especially not here!" I yelled and jumped up, trying to get away from the flirty fox girl.

"You didn't mind when I did it last night." Akeno said from right behind me. AH! When did she get there? Wait she touched…James junior…

"James! You truly are a hero! Teach me well!" Issei screamed and Kiba just started laughing at my misfortune.

"Akeno! You didn't say anything about doing that." Rias said and approached the two of us.

"I don't remember her doing it so I have no blame here!" I stated firmly and turned around to leave but was blocked by an angry looking fox girl. Her ears were standing straight up and her cheeks were puffed out in anger.

"What did that girl do to you Master? Why won't you let me do it then?" She asked angrily. Seriously what is even going on?

"James if I you become a harem king, will you allow me to live with you and all your girls?" Issei yelled from the small crowd of on lookers. Why wouldn't I? I can't say that out loud though…

"So you do want a harem?" Rias asked with a knowing smile. Woman stop it with the mind reading already! I thought she hated me?

"How could I hate you James? You're just odd, that's all." Rias said sweetly. Oh, well I'm kind of glad she can read it now. I like it when she is nice to me!

"Am I not nice enough?" Akeno asked angrily. What?! She can do it too! This is crap! Wait, why does she care?

"You're an idiot aren't you James?" Rias asked and sighed in annoyance of my innocence. Again, how am I an idiot? I made it on the street for multiple years, no problem. But, as soon as I meet a group of girls, it's all downhill right? Just great!

"Oh he just needs some time Rias. Relax." Akeno said kindly. Well at least she is kind of helpful.

"Master, where is your bed? I want to go to sleep!" Ahri said from behind me as she pulled on my jacket.

"You're not sleeping in my bed with me!" I yelled at her and she just pouted.

"Why not? You're my Master! I want to cuddle." She said and I stopped for a minute. Cuddling is nice…

"So what did you call last night?" Akeno asked angrily from behind me. Crap!

"Uh…heaven?" I said hopefully. Akeno giggled and cupped my cheek.

"Good save." She said before walking by me and into the clubroom, followed closely by Rias.

"So how was school guys?" I asked, completely out of breath and brain dead from that last experience.

"Not nearly as good as this." Kiba commented and walked by. Thank you…jerk.

"Thank you for such a great lesson Master." Issei said and bowed before me. Oh that reminds me!

"Issei how did it go with that cute blonde girl this morning?" I asked and Issei frowned.

"Well, Rias said I wasn't allowed to see her anymore because people from the church are dangerous." He answered and looked at his feet in defeat.

"She's right man. Churches are not good places for devils. But hey, just keep your chin up my friend. You'll get another chance." I tried to encourage him and he just nodded with a faint smile. He must have really liked this girl. Well good for him for caring about a girl not just because of her boobs.

"So you actually liked her?" I asked and Issei nodded slowly. "That, Issei, is the lesson you need to learn. You must fall in love with a girl for what's behind the boobs, not the boobs alone." I said and Issei started to cry tears of admiration again.

"That is the deepest thing I've ever heard! You are truly a grand master James!" Issei yelled before running into the clubhouse.

"Oh, hey Koneko. What's up with you?" I asked as the small white haired girl walked by me.

"You know how I said if you weren't a pervert I didn't have a problem with you?" She asked and I shuttered.

"Yea…" I answered slowly and promptly received a punch to the chest. OW!

"That's for being a pervert. Suck it." Koneko said and left me clutching my chest on the path in front of the clubhouse.

"Ugh…and I still have to do contracts tonight! This sucks!" I moaned as I picked myself up and walked into the clubroom with my new fox priestess, who didn't help me at all when Koneko hit me. How could she possibly be upset with me already?


	7. Chapter 7

Devil of the Streets

Chapter 7

There I was, standing outside a small apartment door, double checking the address and making sure I was at the right place. I sat on top of a railing outside the apartment, trying to keep myself from dropping the few feet to the courtyard below. I leaned back a bit to gaze up at the beautiful starry, moonlit sky above me. The cool night air blew my hair to the side as I leaned back over the railing. It was simply blissful.

The club meeting was pretty uneventful, well aside from the girls giving me dirty looks. I'm still pretty clueless as to what's going on. I'm just happy to finally get out of there and be on my own for a bit. Rias decided it was best if I did a contract tonight and I honestly couldn't agree with her more.

"Whelp, I may as well get this out of the way." I muttered before jumping off the railing and knocking softly on the door. "Anyone home? Devils come to pay his dues." I called; kind of hopping no one was home.

But, my hopes were shot down when I heard a huge racket from behind the door. I listened closer and heard loud footsteps approaching the door. Wonder what this guy wanted…

"Thank you so much for coming!" I heard a man's voice shout from behind the door as it swung open. Standing before me in the entryway was a young man, about twenty or so, wearing a regular grey t-shirt and jeans. He had a scraggly beard and short, trimmed brown hair.

"Hello there. I've been sent here on a mission for the Gremory household. How may I help you sir?" I asked cheerfully. The man in front of me simply grabbed my hand and pulled me into his home.

"Please come in. I really need your advice on something!" The man said as he released me and hurried into his living room. I sighed and stepped forward into his small apartment. And I mean this place was tiny! Like minimum wage tiny!

It was a single small room with an old TV set sitting on a table in the corner. Across the room from the TV was a single twin sized bed running along the opposite wall. On the same wall as the TV was an entryway into a tiny kitchen. The guy had a single mini fridge!

"So, sir, why did you request a devil?" I asked as I took a seat on his bed with him still standing in front of me. At least he's smart enough to respect the devil power.

"Well this may sound foolish to you but…" He started and trailed off. I smirked before standing up and patting him gently on the shoulder.

"You need money?" I asked and he shook his head fiercely. He doesn't want money? I don't understand!

"Why would I need money? I have everything I could ever want right here." He stated firmly. I was completely caught off guard and I felt like a huge jerk on top of it.

"Oh I'm sorry sir. I must say, I think it's admirable that you're content with such a humble living environment. I would have been to if I had this much." I told him, saying the last part more to myself than him.

"What do you mean? Aren't you a servant of a rich devil family?" He asked, puzzled. How could a devil not be rich and happy? Oh boy, you have no idea.

"I use to be lonely, homeless, and poor. I only just joined my new Master's household a few days ago." I said. Honestly, it already felt like I'd been in this for forever. So much drama, so little time.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that devil. AH! I'm being rude, my name is Terif. What's yours mighty devil?" Terif asked me.

"James, James Thanatos. A proud servant of the beautiful devil Rias Gremory, the heiress to the house of Gremory." I stated proudly. Why couldn't she have walked in when I said that? She might have actually been proud.

"That's quite the title." Terif said chuckling. "Would you like a drink James?" He asked as he began to walk towards his kitchen.

"I'd love one. Got any beer?" I asked and the man froze.

"Sorry kid, all I got is Sake. And aren't you too young to drink anyway?" He asked and I smiled.

"We devils look younger than we really are." I lied, I look exactly my age. "I've been drinking since before you were born friend." I said jokingly. The man just shrugged and grabbed a full bottle out of the mini fridge.

"So, what is this special request you needed help with?" I asked as Terif handed me a small glass full of the beverage. I took a big swig of it and smiled as the sting set in inside my throat. "Oh yeah! That's so nice." I said happily.

"Well, I assume you have a lot of life experience, being a devil and all, so I was wondering if you could help with something." The human asked timidly.

"Go on." I said, still smiling cheerfully.

"Well, you see…there's this girl…" Terif started as he took a drink from his glass as well, his eyes were darting back and forth in anxiety. A girl…how original.

"Well Terif, what's this girl's name? How do you feel about her? Have you two talked recently? Ever been on a date?" I asked. I've got to get a handle on the situation before I can give any advice.

"Well her name is Sena and no, we've never gone out. We use to be best friends when we were in high school and a while after until she started to get, well distant." Terif explained and I smiled. Awh young love. Such dumb love.

"Well does she live nearby? Do you want me to see if I can charm her or something?" I asked. He man, I'll do anything to get paid. Well…not anything. Nothing illegal. Ha, says the guy who used to sell drugs. Oh the irony.

"She actually lives in this apartment complex. We both moved her together so we could stay friends…and I don't exactly know what happened." He started and I sighed as I smiled at him.

"Did you ever tell her how you felt in high school?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No. I was way too scared back then." He explained and I just frowned.

"So what makes you think this time will be different?" I asked sternly. If you weren't brave enough with all that testosterone in you, what could make you any braver than that?

"Well, I feel like I'm ready!" He said firmly and I smiled again.

"That's what I like to hear." I said before standing up and walking to the door. "Let's go have a look at your girl my friend." I told him reassuringly and he jumped up and sprinted after me.

"You don't spy on her everyday do you?" I asked. If he's that much of a creep I may have to rethink this.

"No never! I just kinda look at her when she walks by that's all. Like when I go to get my mail and I see her…" He trailed off and looked at the sky with a blush on his face. Stupid kids!

"Earth to Terif! Come in man!" I said and waved my hand in front of him. He immediately snapped out of his day dream and looked back at me.

"That's her." He whispered and pointed over the railing at a girl standing in front of a door across the courtyard from us. Luckily she was on the same level so I could get a good look at her.

She had medium length blonde hair and was about average height. Nothing really all that impressive about her, uh, more sexual features. Then again, I'm comparing her to Akeno and Rias so that's not exactly fair. All in all thought, she just looked like a normal, relatively pretty, blonde girl.

"Alright then. Are you ready to nut up and get your girl?" I asked and Terif nodded at me. If I just give him a little push he should be able to do all the work.

"Hey Sena!" I yelled and immediately ran back into Terif's apartment. Have fun kido.

"Wait…what no! James dude come on!" He yelled at me but I just chuckled and shut his door and locked it. I leaned my ear to the door and heard him sigh before walking off towards the girl. I could hear him faintly talking across the courtyard and I decided to give him some time to put the moves on her. I walked back into his living room and saw something I completely missed the first time!

"Dude is that guitar!" I screamed in excitement before picking up the small acoustic guitar. It was absolutely perfect! It was slightly worn from age, but it still played amazingly.

"All those years of being a street performer have prepared me for this." I told myself with a smile as I sat on Terif's bed and started to strum slowly.

After about ten minutes of setting on my contractor's bed playing his guitar I decided to go and see how things were going. He hasn't pounded on the door yet so that's a good sigh. I got up and walked out onto the walkway, the guitar still in my hands.

I looked towards the girl's door but didn't see either of the young kids. After further inspection of the area around me, I saw the two love birds sitting together on a bench in the center courtyard. The young blonde was lying against the young man and his arms were wrapped tightly around her. Should I tell him I did a little mind trick and made him more confident? Nah, I'll let him have this one.

"And that Terif is how you get a girl." I called out from the balcony above the two. Before either of them looked up at me, I'd climbed onto the railing and had started playing a soft guitar rhythm. Setting the mood…like a boss.

"James! Thank you so much for giving me the courage to talk to the girl that I love!" Terif yelled up at me and turned to gaze into the eyes of his new lady friend. Well hey; most of the work was already done! They were friends in high school, duh!

"Anytime friend. Now let's discuss my payment." I said as I ended my short song and leaped off the balcony. Sena screeched a bit as I fell through the air, only to watch me land on my feet, unharmed.

"Now, since I have completed a request for you, you must give me something of equal value to complete the contract." I stated and Terif looked at Sena, wondering why I was saying all this in front of her. Sena just looked around confused. "Oh don't worry about her, I'll wipe her memory before I leave." I assured Terif and he seemed to loosen up a bit. Sena, however, flipped out.

"Terif what is going on?!" She yelled and the young man just smiled at her before pressing their lips together. Smooth move. When the two broke, the girl tilted back and fainted. Jezz, cliché much?

"Smooth moves my friend. Anyway, all I want is this guitar? Sound fair to you?" I asked and Terif looked a little shocked.

"Is that all you want? You're not going to take my soul or anything?" He asked in disbelief. Wow…dude I'm not the frickin Grim Reaper, chill.

"That would complete the contract. So I'll just take this guitar and let you have some fun with your new lady friend." I said and winked at the young man. He nodded and a magic seal appeared on the ground in front of us. Wow that was pretty easy.

"Be seeing you around Terif." I finished and pulled a card out of my sleeve.

"Wait James…I wanted to thank…" he tried to call out to me but I'd already summoned my ice magic and taken off on an ice rail, the guitar strapped to my back. I looked over my shoulder to see Terif holding his new girl friend in his arms and whispering something.

"You're welcome kido." I said and smiled as I jumped off the railing and dived down through the night sky. Re-summoning another ice rail, I continued grinding and jumping through the night sky until I reached the clubhouse.

* * *

"I'm back!" I called as I stepped through the double doors of the clubhouse, a smug grin on my face. King of the world…right here. I scanned the room and saw that Rias, Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno were all hanging out around the center coffee table.

"Nice to see you've returned James. Did you complete a contract?" Rias asked and I pulled out my guitar.

"Of course I did!" I sang and strummed the guitar wildly. Rias and Akeno giggled as I approached the group of fellow devils. "So where did Issei go?" I asked, looking around for my young apprentice.

"He's currently out on a contract. Hopefully he will be able to bring back something this time." Rias said coldly. Jezz, little harsh.

"What did you just say?" The red head shot a glare at me and I nearly peed myself.

"Nothing!" I screamed and dropped my guitar before I dived behind the arm rest of the couch she was sitting on. Unknown to me, there was another beautiful senior devil hovering over me. I was curled up in a ball; snuggled against the couch, until I felt a hand pat me on the head. I looked up and saw Akeno's pretty face looking down at me.

"Congratulations on completing your first contract James. I'm proud of you." The black haired sadist said and I smiled. It feels really nice when she completes me. I smiled up at her like an idiot until something forced me to break my eye contact with her.

"Master! I'm so glad you're back! We can finally go to bed!" Ahri screamed as she jumped on my back and tackled me to the ground. Man, when I left she was curled up and asleep on the couch…she looked really cute all curled up like that…no stop thinking like that!

"Ahri, could you please get off me?" I asked and was promptly smacked across the face by her tail. Oh I forgot to mention, she has a super long, snow white, fox tail sticking out of her back. It's actually…kind of cute…and really super soft.

"But Master, I want to go to bed already." She whined and I sighed.

"Why exactly do you have to wait for me then?" I asked, already half fed up with the clingy fox lady.

"Because I wanted to be awake so I could cuddle up to you and thank you for saving me." She said sweetly and nuzzled her head against my chest. And I am no longer as fed up with her. The fox girl has redeemed herself.

"James…get up and have a seat on the couch now." Rias commanded and I panicked. I don't want her to be any angrier!

I grabbed Ahri by the shoulders and tried my hardest to pull her off me but she just wouldn't budge. After a few attempts the girl even extended some claws and dug her nails into my back.

"OW! Uh Lady Rias…is it okay if I just stay here?" I asked; hopeful. The two women on the couch just frowned at me and I started to cry. It's not my fault. "Kiba help me out here." I begged my fellow bro to help and he just chuckled at me.

"Sorry man. Not my fight." He said before standing up and stepping over me, towards the bathroom. Okay, I may just kill him! If only Issei were here! Then I felt it…

"Rias did you feel…" I started but then I saw the red head nod slightly.

"Akeno?" Rias said and the black haired girl stood up and started to summon a magic circle that would teleport us to where ever this disturbance was. Ahri sat up and looked at me with her adorable confused eyes. When she isn't being clingy and annoying…I fall for her instantly.

"Don't worry about it Ahri. We just have to go take care of something real fast alright?" I asked and the fox girl nodded, she still looked slightly confused. I patted her head gently and was able to push her off me.

"I sense a disturbance in the force." I said as I pulled a couple of cards out of my pocket and slung my guitar on back. Hey, it may come in handy.

"James, get in here. We're getting ready to jump." Rias commanded. I smiled confidently and stepped into the magic circle with the other girls and Kiba. "Alright Akeno." Rias told her Queen and all of a sudden I felt my entire body falling through space.

We landed in a small room that I didn't recognize. I fell out of the portal and landed on my face on the ground. Picking my head up, I looked around and studied my surroundings. In front of me was Issei, lying on the ground clutching a wound in his leg. Across the room from him was an insane looking, white haired priest with a light sword and a pistol. He had on a long blue, white, and gold lined rode. His crazy red eyes sent shivers down my spine.

But the worst part was the small blonde girl on the ground in front of the priest. It was that Asia girl I'd meet that morning and she looked like she was in pain. Why would she be with a crazy rouge priest? Wait…didn't she say something about going to the church? How could I be so stupid?

While I was trying to come to a conclusion, my fellow servants had already sprung into action. I saw something flash by me and a second later Kiba was clashing swords with the priest. Yep, that's one fast night. I watched the sword fight with interest until Kiba jumped back for like no reason. What?

"What's wrong devil? Scared?" The priest taunted and licked his sword. Oh great, he's a crazy exorcist. Awesome…

"I think you should be the scared one." Kiba answered and a huge dresser landed right next to the priest, sending him flying a few feet back. He corrected himself in midair and landed on a couch across the room.

"This is great! No one told me more devils were coming. Now I get to kill all you monsters all by myself." The priest taunted. At this point, I decided to make myself known.

"How exactly is a single weak mortal like you suppose to beat any of us?" I questioned. There is no way he's actually dangerous. I've had my fair share of run-ins with the church. Nothing to scary.

"Why don't you come over here and find out you shitty little devil?" The priest taunted and pointed his sword at me. Alright then.

"That's a pretty vulgar mouth for a man of God. OW! Come on, I'm trying to intimidate him!" I screamed at the sky. "Ugh, whatever." I sighed before shooting a few cards at the priest.

"Playing cards? Man devils really do have stupid powers these days." The priest teased as he ran forward to cut one of my cards in half.

"Yeah, I don't think so." I countered before flexing my hand out and making the card explode right in front of him. A fireball shot out of the card and exploded when it connected with the priest's chest.

"Gah! What devil trick is this?" He questioned as he gripped at his chest. I held my hand in front of my head and allowed the cards to cover up the lower half of my face.

"These are the elemental deck priest. You scared yet?" I asked and the priest smirked before reaching behind his back…

"Nope." He answered and shot his pistol. Thinking fast, I absorbed one of the Spades cards and smashed my fist into the ground. A huge rock wall appeared in front of me and the shot bounced of it.

"You dare make fun of me when I'm trying to intimidate you?!" I screamed and burst through the rock wall. Running at full speed, I charged the priest.

"Oh crap!" He yelled and started shooting at me. I brought my hands in front of me and turned them to rock, allowing me to block every single shot.

"Kiba, distract him for me!" I yelled and the blonde knight nodded behind me. Kiba disappeared from view and rushed the priest from the right side. The two clashed swords and the priest turned from me just giving me enough time to knock him across the room.

"No one touches my apprentice!" I screamed and smashed my fist into the priests face. His head snapped to the left and he went flying farther across the room. He landed in a heap on the far side of the room, pressed against the wall.

"Kiba, James, keep him busy while we get Issei out of here." Rias commanded and I turned to see her, Akeno, and Koneko picking up and healing Issei as best they could.

"Alright Master." Kiba called back and we nodded at each other. That's when I had an idea…

"Kiba, would you mind distracting him for a minute?" I asked and pulled the guitar off my back.

"Not a problem, but what are you planning?" Kiba asked and I smirked at him, pulling out a ten of Clubs.

"Let's light this party up." I said and placed the card on the guitar neck, behind the strings. I looked up to see Kiba running at the priest, who was able to rise once more, and they were currently holding each other in a power struggle.

"Alright, I hope this works." I said and started to channel magic into the card. My face lit up when I watched the card sink into the guitar neck and the instrument exploded with light.

When the light finally died down, I was holding a black rock and roll guitar with yellow lines running all over it. Sparks of electricity flickered across the neck and body and they stung a bit when I grabbed a hold of them. Also to my surprise, there was now a cord sticking out of the guitar. This was the cord you were suppose to plug into the amp, but instead of something that would go into an amp it was a spike.

"Oh this is too sick." I said and pulled the now black and yellow pick out of the strings and started to play. I strummed all the strings and a wave of lighting shot out of the center, heading straight for Kiba and the priest.

"Kiba jump back!" I yelled, not giving the Knight much of a warning. He was still able to escape using his Knight speed, leaving the priest to take a full blast of electricity.

"Let's see if we can turn this up a notch." I smirked and grabbed the cord. I spun it around like a whip before I threw it and watched it impale into the priests shocked body.

"Kiba, do you have a favorite song?" I asked the Knight and he looked at me with a smile. Wait why am I asking him? How would I know any songs that he knows?

"Why don't you play the opening to Sweet Child of Mine?" He asked and my jaw dropped. How does he know about Guns and Roses?

"Kiba, you just made my day." I sang before starting to play the song. The first few strums did nothing, but after a while the priest was clutching at the cord and jumping around from the electricity.

"You devils…will never…never…get away with this. My…friends should be here…any minute." The priest said as he jolted around from the electricity. Friends?

"James look out!" Kiba yelled and tackled me just as I finished playing. The spike ripped out of the priest's chest and he fell to his knees, unconscious. I looked over Kiba to see a light spear embed in the ground where I was just standing.

"Damn I missed!" A female voice said from above us and we turned to see two women flying above us.

One had dark blue hair and a dark purple pea coat. Her hair covered half her face and she looked a little like a slutty business woman, well aside from the fallen angel wings jutting out from her back. The other girl looked really young and had blonde hair in two ponytails on the sides of her head. She was wearing a cute maid outfit and she was pretty cute I had to say.

"Don't worry Mittelt you can get them this time." The blue haired woman said and smirked at us. Uh oh…

"Kiba we gotta go now." I said and tried to help the blonde push off me. He was up in a flash and left me still trying to rise from the ground, the guitar was not helping.

"Awe where does cutie think he's going?" The blonde girl teased and I stopped. Cutie…wait why does that make me stop? I'm a weak soul!

"I hate to disappoint but my friend needs me." I said and started to book it. But, I heard the spear sailing through the air behind me. I clenched my eyes shut and sprinted across the room until an explosion sent me the rest of the way.

I opened my eyes to see that I'd landed at Akeno's feet. Wait…why am I not in pain if the spear hit me? Wait…nothing hit me! I looked up in disbelief to see Akeno standing above me with lighting flickering in her hand and her eyes glaring at the fallen ones.

"Which one of you hit on my man and then tried to kill him?" Akeno asked and I almost started to cry tears of joy. She does care!

"That would be me cow tits. Wanna fight about it?" The blonde fallen one teased and had to immediately dive down to avoid a blast of lighting.

"I'm going to murder you and I'm going to love it." Akeno said coldly as she brought her other hand to her cheek and gave the girls this look of pleasure. Man…why is that so hot to me?

"Akeno get out of the way!" I shouted as I jumped up to tackle her out of the way of another light spear.

"Forget about me?" The blue haired girl chimed as the two of us fell to the ground. I landed on top of Akeno and my head went straight into her boobs. Now this would have been amazing if not for the searing pain going through my body.

"OW!" I screamed into the girl's breast and Akeno's eyes shot up to the blue haired fallen one. Man this is worse than the whole "saying stuff about angel's thing!"

"How dare you!" Akeno yelled and shot a dozen bolts of electricity at both fallen ones. They dived out of the way and fell back to the opposite side of the room.

"Akeno we have to go now!" Rias yelled and all of a sudden Koneko had grabbed me and thrown me into the magic circle at Rias's feet. I looked up painfully and saw Akeno calmly walking back to the circle as the fallen ones tried to regroup at the other side of the room.

"Wait, President we can't leave Asia!" Issei yelled and I looked to see the young blonde girl crying against the wall. Man…this sucks.

"Issei we have no other choice." Rias answered and I sighed in agreement. "Only members of my household can travel using this portal." She finished and Issei wailed out in anger. Koneko grabbed him and knocked him out to prevent him from running at the girl.

I'm gonna get killed for this…

"Rias, get everyone out of her. And Akeno, thank you." I said as I rose to my feet and grabbed Akeno's chin. I pressed our lips together quickly before I darted out of the circle.

"James…JAMES! What are you doing?" Rias yelled as the circle finally disappeared and left me alone in the room with the fallen ones and the nun girl. My leg was on fire and I was weak, but I have to save this girl.

"Alright, you can either let me leave with this girl or I can murder both of you six ways from Sunday." I said and slung the electric guitar behind my back. I was going to have to grab the girl and go. No way was I going to fight with my leg like this.

"Awh the cutie wants to play some more." The blonde one sang, but she didn't get to me this time. I responded by throwing a couple cards at them. The first row exploded into fire balls, causing the girls to try and dive to avoid them. A couple of the attacks hit home and the fallen ones landed on the ground with burn marks on them. The clothing over the blue haired one's left breast had burnt off and I just couldn't bring myself to look away.

"Awh, Kalawarner, why is he checking you out!?" Mittelt whined and I had to avert my gaze. The blue haired one just smirked and made another light spear to throw at me.

"Like what you see devil scum?" She asked teasingly and I brought a few more cards into my hand from inside my jacket sleeve.

"I do. I love it so much that I'm going to have to freeze frame it." I said and unleashed a ton of ice magic into the floor. A blue mist sprayed out of my hands and the entire floor froze instantly, freezing the two fallen ones in place.

"And now it's time to make an escape. Ladies, it's been fun." I said and pulled my hood back so they could get a good view of me, I'm going to regret that aren't I.

"Hey you can't leave us like this! We're going to find you and make you pay for this!" Kalawarner yelled. I didn't pay any mind to it as I approached an awestruck Asia and held out my hand to her.

"Let's get you out of here." I told her and she smiled up at me as she took my hand. A nun trusting a devil…this chick is something else.

I picked her up and let her ride on my back as I made my way out of the building. The small blonde held onto my tightly and I heard her whispering "thank you" the entire time I carried her. Man Rias is going to kill me…


	8. Chapter 8

Devil of the Streets

Chapter 8

"So, where to now?" I asked myself and looked up at the sky trying to think of an answer. I leaned back against the wooden bench and looked over at the guitar sitting next to me. On my lap, the small blonde girl was drooling and rolling around. Man, I must be a pretty crappy bed.

Asia and I ran for about an hour after we left the house we'd saved Issei from. I really hope he's okay. Anyway, we eventually reached a park and now we were sitting on a bench planning out or next more, well I was at least.

"She looks so cute asleep." I said as I brushed the blonde hair from the girl's face. She was sleeping like a baby and even started to curl up closer to me. I ran my hand through her hair and just sat there, thinking.

"Rias is so going to kill me when I get back." I said with a sigh. It's true. I abandoned them to save this girl. Why did I have to try and be a hero? Kids, never be a hero. You will only get yelled at.

"Ja…James. Where are we?" Asia's sleepy voice brought me from my thoughts. I looked down to see her starring up at me with those adorable green eyes.

"We're at a park. Is it alright with you if we just stay here for the night? It's pretty late so why don't we just stay and you can go back to bed." I told her reassuringly and rubbed her back.

"But what about you James?" She asked and I just kept smiling at her.

"I don't need to sleep. You go ahead and lay back down okay? You've had a hard night." I told her and she nodded sleepily. So cute!

"James, thank you for coming back for me." Asia said and I nodded at her.

"What else was I going to do silly? Now go on back to sleep love." I responded and the blonde girl just smiled before she got a red blush on her face.

"Uh James…can you um…kiss me goodnight?" She asked and sat up on my lap a little. My brain broke and I just sat there for a minute, motionless. "James? You still there?" Asia asked poking my chest lightly.

"Uh yea. Wait…kiss you? But Asia…uh…why?" I asked, still in disbelief.

"Because, you saved me. You're a hero. Even if you are a devil, you're such a kind person. And…it would help me feel safe." She explained and tugged on my shirt a little. Again, weirdest nun ever!

"Asia, I don't know what to say. We really shouldn't though. I mean…isn't it kind of sudden?" I asked, trying to get out of it. Why am I attempting to get out of it? Wait…hang on, why is this a bad thing to me?

"James, I'm not going to bed until you kiss me!" She stated firmly and started to pout. I sighed in defeat and brought the blonde into a hug.

"You are just too cute. You know that?" I said and lightly kissed the girls head. I heard her sigh in happiness and I just held her tighter. Yep, I'm so dead when I get home. But, at least this one doesn't yell at me! And that made it worse…

"Goodnight James." Asia said and pulled away from before lying back down on my lap. Guess I am a good pillow, sweet!

"Goodnight Asia." I said and leaned my head back to look up at the stars again. Man what have I gotten myself into?

"Master!" A familiar voice called and my eyes shot open. When did I fall asleep? I sat back up on the bench, Asia was still asleep in my lap, and I noticed the sunlight coming from behind me. It's morning?

"Hello? Who's there?" I asked and started to look around before I felt something nibble at my foot. I leaned over the edge of the bench to see a familiar white fox biting my shoe. How did she find me?

"Ahri? Is that you? When did you get here?" I questioned the fox. Good thing no one is around right now, I'd look insane.

"Master, I'm so glad I found you! You're Master and that other girl were worried sick so they told me to go find you." The fox girl explained and I smiled. She came to find me!

"Thank you Ahri." I said sincerely and the small fox jumped onto the bench with me. She stopped when she noticed the cute nun girl sleeping on me.

"Master, who is this girl? How come your first night with me as a servant was not spent with me?" The fox questioned. Oh no…I thought we'd move past this.

"I had to save this girl and we had nowhere else to go. So I just let her sleep on my lap." I explained quickly, hoping the fox would understand. Ahri just sighed and climbed into a free space on my lap before curling up and laying on me.

"Then I'll just have to sleep on you too." She said and nuzzled against me. Awh, this is the cutest fox ever!

"Ahri, as much as I love this, shouldn't we head back to the clubroom?" I asked and Ahri sighed before jumping off.

"And I was just getting comfy." She whined before unleashing a puff of smoke and turning into her human form. Man she's pretty…

"Would you mind leading the way?" I asked as I stood up, threw the guitar over my back, and carried the blonde princess style in my arms. Ahri nodded before she started walking off into the distance, me following close behind.

After about twenty minutes of walking we arrived back at the clubhouse. Hopefully no one would be home and I could rest a little before having to deal with the punishment. Ahri lead me up the stairs of the old school house and to the double doors of the clubroom.

"Take her in case I get shot or something okay?" I asked Ahri and the fox girl nodded before taking Asia from me. I gulped and slowly opened the door. The wooden door creaked open and I stepped into the clubroom.

"JAMES! You're okay!" Akeno shouted and tackled me from the side. We fell to the floor and the black haired girl held me down with my arms pinned by hers. She looked like she didn't get much sleep last night but was still smiling at me all the same.

"Hey Akeno, how are you?" I asked, still fearful of my punishment. The black haired girl just shook her head and smacked me.

"Just shut up you idiot! I was so worried about you." Akeno whined and grabbed me tighter before I could even slightly recover from the slap. What is going on…?

"Why were you so worried? Everything is fine Akeno I promise. I just carried Asia to the park and we fell asleep together. And then Ahri found me and I'm back with you, so it's all good." I explained and Akeno pulled herself off me and glared at me. What! She just did a complete one-eighty!

"What do you mean you two fell asleep together?" Akeno asked and brought her head closer to mine, still glaring menacingly.

"It's not what you think! We sat on a bench and she fell asleep on my lap, that's all!" I explained and Akeno seemed to relax a bit. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed herself against me. Oh, a night spent without these boobs made me forget their beauty…

"It doesn't matter! All that matters is that you're back and you're okay." She whispered and lightly kissed my cheek. What? Where is the anger and the pain I'm supposed to be feeling!? Wait, does it hurt if you get aroused too much? Is that their plan?

"Akeno what is going on out here? I thought we were waiting for James…" Rias's voice filled the room as she walked in from her bedroom. She trailed off when she looked over to see Akeno's arms wrapped around me on the ground. And here comes the pain…

"James! You're back! I'm so glad you're okay!" Rias yelled and ran over to us. Okay, what the literal hell is going on?

"Hey Rias. I'm really sorry about last night. I just couldn't leave her…" I started to explain but Rias cut me off by grabbing Akeno and throwing her off me. Rias immediately grabbed my and pulled me to my feet and into her arms. She held me close and ran her hand along my back.

"Don't ever do stupid stuff like that again, silly boy!" She commanded and I almost legit started crying. She really does care…

"Of course I do." Rias whispered and held me tighter, pressing her assets into me. Oh thank sweet Korean Jesus! Wait…what? Nothing? AWSOME!

"Rias get off him! Let's let him get some sleep." Akeno asked our Master. This is too much, I think I died and went to heaven. OW! There it is…

"Fine, but we are both going to sleep with him until he recovers." Rias said and both girls smiled at me. Yep…this is a dream.

"Ja…James? Where are we now?" Asia's voice broke the silence and the girls stopped sending seductive looks at me.

"We're safe now Asia. I brought you back so everything is okay now." I explained and walked over to where Ahri was holding the small nun. Ahri put her down in front of me and the sleepy girl fell against my chest.

"Thank you so much James. How can I ever repay you?" Asia whispered sleeply and wrapped her arms around me. I just smiled and patted her head.

"Everything is going to be just fine now okay? You don't have to worry about those fallen angels anymore. We're going to take care of them and you'll be fine." I tried to reassure her and Asia started to shake her head.

"They'll still come for me. Lady Raynare…and that priest…they'll come for me." Asia mumbled and I continued to rub her head and knelled in front of her.

"I promise you. Everything will be fine." I promised her and she finally seemed to relax. She threw herself into my arms and grabbed me.

"Oh James thank you!" She said quietly and I smiled. This is the sweetest girl ever.

"James, would you mind introducing us to your little friend?" Rias asked and I turned to see the three other girls glaring at me. Even Ahri? What did I do?

"Right, well this little girl is Asia Aregento. Master, I would like to protect her from now on. Even if she is a member of the church I don't want to lose her. Please Master?" I said and took a protective stance in front of the small blonde. Rias looked at me without much expression; she must have been thinking it through in her mind. Luckily, her face eventually turned back into a warm smile.

"I suppose there is no arguing with you is there. Just don't do anything stupid alright?" Rias said and I nodded. Asia pulled on the back of my jacket and I turned to see her smiling up at me, tears welling in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. Everything is going to be fine." I promised her and knelled down in front of her. I held her hand in mine and I could hear the girls growling behind me. What's their problem?

"It's just…no one has ever been this nice to me. And, even though you're a devil you're still unbelievable kind. James, you truly are a blessing." Asia said and held my hand tighter in hers. I have to protect her.

"Asia, why don't you and I go have a talk?" Rias asked and Asia looked away from me in surprise. "We should really let James go have time to relax." The red haired girl continued and nodded towards me.

"Don't worry about anything Asia. She doesn't bite…much." I whispered the last part. Rias just winked at me before taking the blonde's hand and walking with her to Rias's desk. She's probably just gathering info.

"Now James, why don't we go take that nap." Akeno purred in my ear and wrapped her arms around my waist. Well this escalated quickly…

"Akeno! Uh…well…would it be okay if I just got some fresh air real quick. I'll be back in a bit." I said as I worked my way out of her iron hold on me. The girl just looked at me, puzzled, as I waved goodbye and stepped out of the room. Phew…

"Come back soon. I've got something to give you when you get back." The pretty girl called from behind the door.

"Farewell Master, come back soon." Ahri finished before I started walking down the stairs. Oh man…that was pretty unexpected.

I pulled my hood over my head, fixed my guitar on my back, and walked off the school grounds and onto the street. Just got to clear my head. I walked for a good ten minutes before I came to a park. In the center was a huge pool of water with big white columns all around it. Blissful…

"Well I guess this is a good a spot as any." I muttered as I sat on a bench and pulled my guitar around. A few people turned when they noticed me playing.

"Early in the morning, rising to the street. Lap me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feet. Got to find a reason, reason things went wrong. Got to find a reason why my moneys all gone. I got a Dalmatian and I can still get high. I can play the guitar like mother Fing riot." (There were kids around.) "

"Life is too short, so love the one you got. Cause you might get run over or you might get shot. Never start no static I just get it off my chest. Never had to battle with no bullet proof vest. Take a small example, take a tip from me. Take all your money, give it all to charity. Love is what I got, it's within my reach. The Sublime style still straight from Long Beach."

"It all comes back to you, you bound to get what you deserve. Try and test that, you bound to get served. Loves what I got, don't start a riot. You'll feel it when the dance gets hot. Singing, lovin…it's what I got. I said remember that. Lovin…is it's what I got."

My voice filled the small park and people had gathered around the bench I was performing on. I stopped singing and looked up at the large crowd for the first time. They cheered in appreciation and almost all of them handed me money. Thank you Sublime.

"You're voice is beautiful." A female voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a girl with long black hair and deep purple eyes. Almost exactly like Akeno. But she had a slightly different, but she was still just as beautiful.

"Oh…uh…thank you." I said once I was done starring. She was wearing a casual dark red t-shirt that showed a bit of cleavage along with dark blue jeans and regular tennis shoes. She was looking at me with a kind, light smile. She seems nice…

"Would you like to sit with me for a bit?" I asked. Why am I hanging out with another girl? Wait…why am I thinking it's bad? I'm not with anyone, right? See, this is why girls need to be upfront.

"I'd enjoy that." The girl said and she took a seat next to me, eyeing me. Wonder what she's like.

"What's your name beautiful?" I asked without meaning to. What can I say, I got lost in her eyes. That's what purple eyes do to me.

"Yuma, but my friends call me Raynare. What about you?" She answered and I felt something go off in my brain. Ignoring it, I answered.

"My name's James, my friends call me Jamey." I told her and she giggled.

"Well, Jamey, I really did enjoy your singing. But where are you from? I've never seen you around her before." She asked and I sighed. Is it really that obvious? Well ya stupid, you're American! Wait, how come everyone has spoken English so far? Weird.

"Well, Raynare, I moved here from America. I had some…difficulties…back home, so I had to move. Would you believe me if I said I use to be homeless." I explained and the girl giggled when I said her other name.

"Really? You look a bit too well pampered to be homeless. But I suppose it's alright. I think a rugged, real world man is quite attractive." She said and scooted a bit closer. Is this like Akeno's twin sister?

"I wasn't exactly that great. Just a drug dealer and stuff like that." I answered bluntly. It's not a big deal to me! Don't judge.

"What other stuff? Have you killed people before?" She asked, looking at me with admiration. Okay, what is up with these girls? Easy to talk to, but crazy.

"Well, yea. But it was only people who deserved it. Is that cool to you or something?" I asked and the girl shrugged before looking back at me with a seductive grin.

"It certainly isn't a bad thing." She responded and placed her hand on my leg. Oh…what?

"Listen, Raynare, I'm not really into that kind of thing." I said and tried to pull her hand off my leg as calmly as possible.

"Oh really, cause I think you are. But if you don't want to I should be on my way." She said, pouting as she stood from the bench.

"No, don't go!" I called after her and placed my guitar down on the bench. I walked up behind her and grabbed her hand. What am I doing? Hormones please stop!

"I just didn't want this to be one of those things. I would still…like to get to know you a little better. As friends and all." I said and looked at the ground, blushing. The girl just laughed into her hand. She didn't exactly have a sweet calming voice. It was more aggressive and seductive you could say. I actually preferred it.

"Well then I suppose we could talk for a while." Raynare responded as she grabbed onto my hand and pulled me back to the bench. "You are pretty cute after all." She finished as we sat down together.

Raynare and I talked for a few hours and she even had me play a few songs for her. The sun eventually started to sit and we both had to return to our homes. But before I got a chance to leave…

"James, I want to thank you for talking to me all day. I may come off as pretty aggressive and all but…it was just really nice to have a boy who only talked to me and didn't take advantage of me. I have quite a bit of baggage and stuff in my life, so it was nice to forget about it for a day with you. It was nice to be myself around a guy." She explained and I smiled at her before turning around to get my guitar.

"Anytime Raynare. I'd love to spend more time with you too. I've been having a rough time in my life too so…yeah…I really enjoyed spending time with a girl who didn't confuse me. I appreciate you being so sweet to me. Oh and…about being aggressive…I liked it…wait, Raynare…" I didn't get to finish. As soon as I turned around Raynare had grabbed my shoulders and pressed our lips together.

I was forced onto the bench with the girl sitting on my lap and still pressing against me. Her lips were soft and smooth and her body pressed against me just right. Her tongue broke into my mouth and I kind of panicked. I tried my best to go by instinct and please her but I eventually just let her take over, and I think she may have liked that better. She broke the kiss after a while and laid her head on my shoulder, purring into my ear.

"I can't wait to see you again James." The girl said and I smiled. Why do I get the sinking feeling this is going to suck for me later on…?

"Well, I'll let you go." Raynare said and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before skipping off. She was actually skipping? Point, James!

"Best. Day. Ever." I said and jumped off the bench with my guitar slung on my back. I jumped and cheered the whole way back to the clubhouse. I just can't tell Akeno or Rias about this and I should be fine…

"I'm back!" I called as I stepped through the big doors that lead into the clubroom. "Oh no…" I muttered as I stepped through the door and saw what was in the room.

Akeno and Rias were lying unconscious on the ground and the whole room was ripped to pieces. The windows had all been blown open and there were wholes on all the walls. The couches had been blown across the room and the coffee table had been blown to pieces. What happened…

"Akeno! Rias!" I yelled and ran to my two seniors. I sled across the floor and stopped right in front of them. Their clothes had been ripped and they both had cuts and gashes across their bodies. "Please don't be dead. Oh please don't. I can't do this again. I can't. No! NO!" I screamed and started shaking both girls. I felt fear and anger welling inside me. Then a card flew past my vision.

My entire deck had flown out of my pocket and were now circling me. Oh no…my balance breaker. Okay…I just have to get everything under control and then…

"Ja…James…is that you?" Akeno's weak voice broke my thoughts and I crawled over to her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her head onto my lap. My tears fell down and splashed on her bloody, smiling face.

"Akeno, I'm so sorry! I should have been here. Are you okay? Who did this!? Who do I have to…kill…" My voice turned to a growl as I grew angrier. Whoever did this dies…they die…tonight!

"James, we're going to be fine. I…swear…" Her voice trailed off and she started coughing. What do I do?!

"James…my sweet servant…come here?" Rias's voice sounded from behind me. I gently placed Akeno's head down before turning to the red head.

"Rias, you're okay right? You're a big strong upper class devil. Everything is okay right?" I pleaded and gripped her hand tightly. My knuckles turned white and Rias just smiled at me to calm me.

"James, we are going to be fine. Can you…try and heal the wounds though…?" Rias asked through coughs of blood. I nodded and immediately set to work.

"This may hurt a little." I said and pulled two cards out of the air. A Diamond and a Heart. Both disappeared into light and new power coursed through me. I created a small icicle in my hand and gave it to Rias.

"Bite down on this." I commanded and she nodded. Placing the ice in her mouth, I held my right hand over her wounded legs. I let a small amount of fire escape my palm and watched Rias twitch as I cauterized her wound.

"Light poison…oh no." I muttered as the wounds fully closed and Rias stopped twitching. She should just need some sleep. I took out all the poison so it should be fine.

"And now for my other beautiful senior." I said and smiled warmly at Akeno. Please still be okay…

"I know you may love pain, but I still want you to bite down on this." I said calmly and pulled the icicle out of Rias's mouth and handed it to Akeno.

"Oh, it's like an indirect kiss with my Master. I bet you like the idea of that James, huh? Maybe if you get us out of this…" I blocked out the rest of what she said. I have to stay focused! Even though that sounds_ so_ nice!

"Just bite down on that. I'm going to heal your wounds." I said, trying to get the girl off the sexual topic. She nodded and I started to work on her legs. She twitched slightly the entire time and I'm pretty sure I even heard a moan or two…but that's beside the point.

The girls were both eventually healed and sleeping soundly. I turned around to look at the broken and smashed up room. Whoever did this is going to pay…

"But who would have done it?" I asked out loud and then it hit me. "Where's Asia? Asia! ASIA!" I called and got no reply. So those fallen ones did come back, and they took Asia. I think it's time I go pay them a visit.

"You two get some sleep. I'll be back." I said and stood up. Time to go solo. Bout time to, I've been missing this life.

"Alright fallen angels, I'm coming for you." I said and pulled the cards out of my pocket. Creating and ice rail, I jumped out of the broken windows and glided through the night sky.

"Time to go back underground and get some leads. Now, where can I find some goblins?"


	9. Chapter 9

Devil of the Streets

Chapter 9

I stepped over the two dead orc guards and pushed open the large iron doors that marked the underground. I smirked from under my hood and looked at the broken and bleeding orcs behind me. Since when is a devil not allowed into the Black Market?

I walked through the large doors and onto what looked like a huge shopping strip. On the walls around me were pipes and other mechanical items churning and steaming as water and electricity traveled through them to the surface above. The underground strip was dim and dank and bustling with sound.

As I journeyed down the street I saw all sorts of monsters and demons walking through the underground shopping district. I took a big whiff of the air around me and smiled. Dirty, polluted, and smelly…just how I remember it.

"Aye, how did a devil get down here?" A gruff voice yelled from behind me. I turned to see a small group of monsters gathered around a stand on the side of the road. I was able to deduce that the gruff voice had come from a rather angry looking, nine foot tall, Troll. Oh…not good.

"I'm looking for someone. Wanna tell me where the lead goblin is buddy?" I said smugly and walked up to the troll's stand. Not my best idea.

"And why would I give devil scum like you any information?" He growled and stood up to reveal his true form. He was trying to intimidate me. If that's how he wants to play then fine.

I jumped onto the table in front of him and formed my long ice sword and a small pistol made of molten rock. I held the sword up to his neck and pressed the burning gun against his chest. The troll squirmed as I looked up at him with my piercing red eyes.

"Because if you don't I'm going to blow out your guts, cut off your head, and shove those guts back down to your throat." I growled and the troll was barely able to keep his composer. I pushed the gun farther into his fat, light blue stomach and chuckled lightly.

"How about I break every bone in your puny devil body and throw you in the ogre's soup?!" He yelled in reply and brought his right arm around to swat me away.

"Wrong move big guy." I mused and side-flipped over his swipe. I landed on the ground and had to immediately duck under the table that had been thrown at me. The monsters that had once been crowding this troll's stand had run off screaming as the great beast charged at me.

"I'm gonna smash you!" He screamed and charged at me. I probably didn't look to good, seeing as how I only came up to his waist, but I knew I could handle him. He let his left fist drag across the ground before sending it flying up at me in a massive uppercut.

The troll's massive fist flew up at me and I only had a split second to jump back and get out of the way. But as soon as I had gotten out of his uppercut, his other fist was charging down at me. I brought the sword up but was still forced backwards when the fist slammed into my blade.

I sled back for a few feet before recovering myself and looking up at another fist coming down at me. I was ready this time and judged the distance perfectly. The fist came down and slammed into the ground in front of me. I quickly put both hands on his front knuckles and flipped onto his hand, pointing my gun at the center of the hand.

"Boom." I said and fired a shot from the small revolver in my hand. A large piece of the troll's fist flew off when the bullet slammed into it, causing the troll to howl in pain. Flames started to spread across his hand as I wasted no time in pressing him further.

"What can't handle it? You're the one who wanted to play." I mocked the large beast as I ran up his arm and slashed a deep cut into his shoulder. I kicked off the back of his shoulder and landed behind him, turning to see him cursing and gripping his bleeding shoulder. Let's just get this dumb fight over with.

I ran towards him and fell onto my back at the last moment. I sled between his legs and made a cross slash with the light weight ice sword. Two gashes formed in his legs and blue blood poured out onto the street. The troll howled in pain once again as I jumped back to my feet and stood in front of him. I took a side stance and pointed the tip of my sword at him and held my molten revolver by my cheek.

"Looks like the big tough troll is in pain. Now, before I kill you, do you want to see a magic trick?" I asked the Troll, causing him to look at me with suspicion on top of the hate and fear in his eyes. "I have your attention! Excellent." I continued and let the two weapons disappear into shards of light. The cards appeared in my hands and I held them right in front of my face.

"Pick a card Troll, any card." I teased and the Troll's face fell. He clutched his wounded legs and tried to hobble away. "Awh, looks like you don't want to play. No matter, I'll just pick it for you." I called after him and pulled a card out at random. Ten of Hearts, perfect. The card exploded into the light shards as I called after the troll.

"Hey Troll. Catch!" I yelled and held out my left hand. I smirked as a huge ball of fire shot out and flew down the street at the retreating troll. He wailed in pain as the ball slammed into his chest and sent him spiraling back. He shot through a stand and into a solid rock wall, dislodging a few pipes in the process.

I let the card reform in my hand and smirked at the unconscious beast down the street from me. Devil scum my ass. That's when I turned around quickly to the sound of clapping coming from behind me.

"Bravo. Very impressive devil. Very, very impressive. I'm astounded that you were even able to find my little market. Who are you?" A mischievous voice said and I looked forward to see a small, green, goblin standing before me. He came up to about my waist and had long purple robes and barely any remaining white hair. He had wrinkly green skin that showed he was one of the older goblins, but I could tell he was the sharpest from the glimmer in his eyes. The small glazy pupils darted back and forth over my figure as the small green creature studied me.

"The name's James. Are you the head goblin around here? I'm hunting a certain group of fallen angels in this town. Want to help a devil?" I asked the old goblin boss. He smiled at me, I probably peaked his curiosity.

"I wouldn't mind helping the devils kill a few fallen ones. Please boy, come with me. I'd like to have a chat with the unique devil who found my quaint little market." He praised before turning and waving his hand for me to follow. The old goblin lead me down the street, monsters eyeing me the entire way, until we reached a huge building embedded into the rock face. It was at the very end of the street, must be the boss man's house.

"Right this way devil. Would you like a drink?" He asked as he lead me into the house. I gasped at the massive entryway I was currently standing in. The walls were plush with a light purple color and the floors and stairway were made of shiny, polished wood. Smaller goblins in butler uniforms ran every which way as the elder goblin lead me into the living room.

The living room was even more impressive. There were three large leather couches around a huge polished coffee table. The old goblin took a seat on the farthest one and I decided it best to sit across the table from him.

"So my boy, what is a devil servant like you doing all by yourself in a Black Market?" He asked and I just smiled at him. Two young goblin maids brought us our drinks; I just had a diet coke. Oh diet cokes…how I love them. The goblin maids smiled at us and the one closest to me even winked before walking off. Weird. Maybe that would have been better if goblins were pretty and not green.

"What makes you so sure I'm a servant and not just a rouge?" I asked. Let's see how much this old man knows.

"I can see the seal on your hand. And that is what puzzles me. How can a devil servant of such a prestige's house as the Gremory's be allowed in the Black Market?" He asked. I shot up a bit in my seat and looked across the room at the old goblin.

"How did you know I was with the Gremory's?" I asked and he chuckled lightly.

"Because that's the only big household around here with a red symbol. But I've never seen you before boy, are you new around here?" He asked and took a sip from his drink. I sighed and relaxed back into my set, taking a sip from own drink as well.

"Indeed I am, I just moved to this town from America. Luckily I was immediately allowed the honor of becoming one of Rias Gremory's servants. Now, the reason I was able to find your little Black Market is because I use to help run one when I lived in New York." I explained and the goblin leaned forward. He gazed at me with curiosity and stroked his chin as he examined me.

"So then, you must be from a different cut than the devils I'm use to. Why are you hunting these fallen angels then?" He questioned, getting back to the point of my being there. Of course he knew about them. Goblins have set up Black Markets in every town on the planet and they are extremely adept at gathering information, the best brokers you could ask for.

"Well they attacked my Master and took one of my friends hostage. I'm going to fine them, tear down their hiding hole, and kill them all." I stated plainly and smirked at the chuckling goblin boss.

"I like you kid!" He exclaimed and slapped his knee as he praised me. He took another sip of his drink and eyed me the entire time. I returned the gaze, keeping him from doing anything unexpected. You can never be too careful around a goblin, even when you think they like you.

"Well, the nearest fallen angel hide out would be in that old church on the mountainside. I'd be careful though kid. None of us know exactly how many there are." He advised as I stood to leave. I pulled out a few dollars and threw them on the table in front of him.

"Sorry about the troll." I said and the goblin started to laugh more.

"I should be thanking you! Malkirt has always been a problem around here. No, the only thing I want from you is a favor." The goblin said and pushed the money away from him. I turned around to face him again. Yea…not good.

"It's just a simple favor. If I ever need help with something, I'm going to call you." He said and I nodded. Being a goblin boss's bodyguard can give you a lot of life experience. Trust me. I had to protect this one goblin boss from three werewolves while he was getting it on in the back of a pickup truck with a nature spirit. Weird night…

"That sounds fair enough to me." I responded as I picked up the money and turned to leave again.

"One more thing kid." The goblin called after me. I stopped and didn't even turn to face him again. "I hope you get your friend back. Oh, and don't get killed either." He finished and I smiled before waving and walking out.

"I wouldn't worry too much about me." I finished and walked out the goblin boss's house and onto the strip. I walked back across the strip, through the iron doors, and back onto the surface. I had to make sure to step over the orc corpses on my way out. Seriously they need to clean those up! I chuckled and continued to walk out of the alleyway and onto the main road. I looked up at the night sky and saw the large, run down church in the distance. Let's get this party started.

I climbed up to the top of a building and summoned an ice rail. After about ten minutes of gliding through the night sky, I made it to the church's doorstep. The place wasn't that big, but it did give off a creepy "cult leaders live here" vibe that made me shiver.

I pushed open the door and walked into the church only to be greeted by rows of pews and a tainted window on the far wall. There was an eerie glow coming from the tainted window and the moonlight didn't help my uneasy feeling. Maybe going in alone was not a good idea.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the shit devil that sent a hundred volts through me. But looky here. I'm still alive and ready to tear you limb from limb." A voice echoed from the far side of the room and a white haired man stepped out from the darkness. It was the same priest who'd beaten up Issei.

"Awh look, it's a Catholic priest, and what's this, no little Timmy strapped to your pants? Progress." I taunted and the priest smirked at me and raised his light sword.

"It's been a while since I've fought a devil with a good sense of humor. Please little devil, entertain me more as I cut your flesh off you and make you watch me eat it." He threatened and I smiled.

"Sorry buddy. I'm seventeen, not seven." I mocked as the ice sword appeared in my hand once again. It was a solid piece of ice in the shape of a long sword, but it was still as strong as a real sword. I held it to my side and lunged at the priest.

He meet my strike in the center of the room and each of us took turns exchanging blows. I swung, he blocked, he swung, I blocked. Over and over again, until our swords meet and pressed against each other with all the force each of us could muster.

"Tell me where you took the girl." I commanded and pushed against my sword even harder, forcing the priest back. He smirked and jumped back, causing me to lose my balance and tilt forward.

"How about no." He said and swiped down, aiming his blade right at my neck.

"ROCK SHIELD." I yelled and my entire body turned to solid rock. The light sword slammed into my neck and cut a few inches before I jerked my head back and sent the priest falling backwards, off balance.

After a few second my body turned back to normal and a wave of pain slammed into me. I pulled the light sword out of the back of my neck and felt myself get lightheaded. Not good…

"James!"A familiar voice called from behind me and my closing eyes saw a blonde haired figure holding the priest's blade in the air above me. "Get up newbie. I don't think Rias would be happy if you died while she was stuck at home." Kiba's familiar voice sounded in my ears and I managed a smile.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see another devil in my life." I said and tried to rise to my feet. I felt a hand pull my arm up and lay it across a pair of shoulders. I turned to see Koneko helping me up as Kiba and the priest exchanged blows.

"You two didn't have to come help me." I said as Koneko carried me over to a pew.

"Don't be stupid." She said in her lovely monotone voice. "Rias would kill us if anything happened to you." She finished and sat me down on the pew.

"Thanks." I managed and turned to see Kiba holding the priest at a standstill. All of a sudden the priest brought his right hand up and fired a shot from his pistol. Uh oh…

"Kiba!" I screamed as I saw the boy flip backwards. I thought it got him…

"What are you screaming about?" Koneko asked as Kiba landed perfectly on his feet and continued clashing swords with the priest. Oh…I must be pretty weak then. Kiba's already lasted longer than I did.

"Hey Priest." I called and a gunshot echoed throughout the church. "I got guns too bitch." I sang and watched a small trail of smoke rise from the barrel of my molten revolver. The priest jumped back and fell to a knee, clutching the gunshot wound in his side.

"I'm not dying like this. I'll let the others handle you pests." He said and slammed a small pebble into the ground. A bright light shot out from the altar and the priest disappeared. When the light died down, the three of us were left in the room alone.

"How did you guys find me?" I asked as Kiba approached me and the small white haired Rook.

"We went to the clubhouse about an hour ago and Rias told us the whole story. She and Akeno were far too wounded from the surprise attack to be able to help us, so we went on our own to fetch you." Kiba explained as he took a seat next to me.

"Fetch me? Aren't we fighting?" I asked, not ready to quit just yet. Koneko nodded and turned to leave but Kiba grabbed her wrist.

"Well, those were the orders but…" He said and winked at me. Oh prince charming I think even I'm falling for you now.

"Gay dude…too gay." He said and my face fell. Stop it with the mind reading!

"Whatever, let's just kill these fallen freaks and get that nun back." I said and stood back up. Then the pain hit and I feel back to the pew. "Man, this sucks. I can't fight with light poison in me." I whined and put a fire covered hand on the back of my neck.

"James! What are you doing?" Kiba exclaimed as I pressed the flaming hand to my wound. I just looked at him with a blank expression.

"What? I'm fixing myself." I said plainly and the two just stared at me. They never seen someone absorb the light magic by burning the wound, yea, I'm the newbie.

"If I cauterize my wound with fire magic, the light magic is forced to leak out. How do you two not know this?" I asked and the Rook, Knight pair just shrugged. "Eh, it doesn't matter." I said and stood back up. Much better.

"Let's get to killin." I sang and walked up the altar the priest had disappeared on. "Let's see here…" I muttered and examined the floor around me while the two devils just looked at me.

"James, how did you even find this place?" Kiba asked and I didn't even look at them when I answered.

"Oh I talked to the goblin boss at your local Black Market." I said plainly and I heard them gasp. I looked up to see the two devils starring at me, jaws dropped. "What? Never seen a goblin before?" I asked and leaned against the podium. The wooden stand broke and I feel to the floor, except it wasn't a floor.

"Looks like I found their hideout." I said and looked farther down the hole I'd uncovered. There was a long staircase with torches on either side that appeared to lead into the basement of the church. I stood back up and Kiba and Koneko appeared beside me.

"How many do you think are in there?" I asked and Kiba smirked as he pulled out his sword.

"I think maybe two or three dozen priests, plus three or four fallen ones." He said and we nodded to each other before starting down the stairs. Koneko lead us down and we eventually entered a large room.

"Man this is a boss fight room if I've ever seen one." I muttered to myself as I looked at the huge rock walls around me. We were standing at the back of a large room that was almost completely made of rock. In front of us was a massive group of rouge priests centered around a huge altar with a metal cross on top of it. And chained to the cross…

"Asia!" I screamed and sprinted towards the center of the room. I heard Kiba yelling for me to stop but I didn't listen. I just kept running, trying to save the poor girl. All of a sudden something hit the ground in front of me and I was sent flying back.

"Devil, why are you attacking us during our special little ceremony?" A cute voice asked from the top of the altar. I pulled my hood over my hair and pulled a few Heart cards out of my pocket. I looked up at the altar and saw the small blonde girl in the maid outfit standing there with a yellow light spear in her hand.

"Stop talking and let's fight already." I muttered before sprinting towards the alter again. The girl just laughed and threw another spear at me, but I was ready this time. I threw a card at my feet a second before the spear impaled my chest and I was sent flying over it by the explosion. My card exploded and I flipped over the spear, landing gracefully right in front of a group of priests.

"I don't have time for this." I complained and ducked under a side slash from the front priest's sword. I feel onto my back and kicked myself between his legs, jumping to my feet behind him. By this time I'd already pulled out a Spades card and abosrobed it. I side stepped the next slash from a nearby priest and responded by smashing my rock hard fist into his face.

I watched the priest tumble back and hit two of his friends before turning and realizing I was in the center of the priests. Not good…

"James! Get out of there and we'll hold them off for you." Kiba called as he and the small Rook ran towards the priests. I looked back and saw Kiba slash through two of the priests and connect swords with another while Koneko had tackled one, picked him up, and was slamming him into all the priests that attacked her.

"You guys take care of the priests. I'll handle the fallen ones." I muttered the last part before jumping over a slide slash from the priest in front of me. I flipped in mind air and landed right behind him. He gasped in shock as I wrapped my rock covered hands around his head and broke his neck. _Crack._

"Alright, whose next?" I asked as I turned to face the fallen angel on top of the altar. But instead of one…there were now three. The two that had attacked me the night we tried to save Issei and the one who attacked me the night I meet Issei. Wow, my apprentice is bad luck for me.

"I think you'll be fighting the three of us young devil. Our leader isn't home just yet. She was going on and on about this boy she meet and was going to find him before she completed the ceremony." The man in the trench coat stated before a blue light sword appeared in his hand. Seriously, I really want one of those.

"Well I'll just deal with whoever that is when they get here. Well, they may not want to fight me. Not after I show them your rotting corpses." I said in a quiet, menacing tone before I jumped into the air and pulled a few more cards out of my pocket. Yo Kiba, watch this.

"Wild Card!" I yelled and all of a sudden the cards in my pocket flew out and started to swirl around me. I winked at the fallen ones in front of me as I landed on the altar, the cards flying around me, obscuring me from view. "Let's see how lucky you are." I teased before I disappeared.

As soon as I was gone from view, a dome of cards appeared around the fallen angels. They were stuck inside a room made of blank pieces of paper. They looked at the dome that incased them and saw that all the panels were blank, white, playing cards. On the outside of the dome however, one could clearly see what every card was. And stuck to the card on the very top of the dome, was me.

"What is this tricky?" The man with the trench coat yelled as he threw his light sword at one of card walls. As soon as the sword made contact with the card, the card flipped around the reveal a five of Diamonds. A blue magic circle appeared on the giant piece of paper and a wall of ice shot out.

The man in the trench coat dodged to the left, just avoiding being impaled by the wall. The three fallen ones look around the dome in amazement and backed into the center. There was no way out for them.

"Looks like you three activated my trap card." My voice echoed throughout the dome as I spoke from the card on top of it. "The only way out of this trap is to guess which card I am on, and not getting killed in the process. Have fun." I teased and watched them cower in the center of the dome.

"Just come out and fight us coward." The woman with the blue hair yelled as she threw her spear at one of the cards closer to the top. The card flipped around to reveal a six of Clubs with a yellow magic circle on it.

"Dance fallen ones, dance." My voice mocked them as they flew around the large dome, trying to escape the lighting attack. They can't even escape this and it isn't even my balance breaker, weak fallen ones.

"I've had enough of this! Mittelt, Kalawarner, break the top." The man yelled and my cherry face fell. Wow, this attack really isn't that great when you think about it. The lightening had finally stopped and the fallen ones were getting ready to throw their light spears.

"Well, I think our little game is over, sorry. You really didn't think I'd let you win." I said and a snap echoed throughout the dome. Every single card around the fallen ones flipped over as I fell from the ceiling above them. They immediately surrounded me and I just looked at them, smiling.

"Card storm." I said and snapped my fingers. Their faces fell as magic circles appeared on every card around us. "Bye bye now." I said and waved at the man in the trench coat in front of me. Fire and lightening exploded out of most of the cards, shocking and burning the fallen ones as they flew around inside the dome. I just stood at the bottom and watched them try to avoid my attacks.

When the fire and lighting had finally calmed down I snapped my fingers again and Ice and Earth spikes exploded from the ground around me. The fallen angels yelled in surprise before trying to fly to the top of the dome.

"This is unnatural devil trickery! You're a monster." The girl in the maid uniform yelled just as an earth spike stabbed through her chest. She squeaked in pain as her blood dripped down the spike towards me.

"No, the monsters are the evil fallen ones who tried to hurt that innocent, sweet little nun girl." I said plainly as I watched the girl squirm around on the spike.

"Release us devil trickster!" The man in the trench coat yelled as he and the blue haired woman threw two more light spears at me. I just shrugged and channeled the earth magic from a nearby spike. A wall of rock exploded from the ground in front of me and the light spears exploded when they hit it.

"I suppose that's only fair. Alright, let's settle this like adults." I said and snapped my fingers. The cards around us began to swirl around and return to normal as they funneled towards me. I didn't let the transformation finish and I had already jumped up at the two remaining fallen.

My ice sword reappeared in my hand and I swung it just in time to meet the man's light sword. He deflected my first strike but it sent him stumbling back a bit. I was already swinging before he could recover and was able to slice into his arm.

"Is this the fighting you prefer? You're just as bad at this." I teased and shot a fireball out of my non-sword wielding hand. Just before the fireball connected with the man, another light spear cut through it. I turned and saw Kalawarner starring daggers at me, two light spears in her hands.

"Awh, does the lady want some attention too?" I asked as I fell from the air and landed on the ground below the two hovering angels. The ice sword disappeared and was replaced by two molten revolvers and something on my back.

The earth behind me had begun to morph to form a massive sword made of platinum. The huge steel blade appeared on my back as I pointed the two revolvers at the fallen ones above me. I smirked and pulled the hammer on both guns back.

"Unlimited Power!" I yelled and fired shot after shot from both my guns. The angels ducked and dived but I heard them scream in pain as bullets ripped through their wings. Small fires appeared where the bullets connected with them and after about two clips, I decided to finish them. The guns disappeared in a red mist and I pulled a Clubs card out of thin air. I held it above my head and was consumed in a bright yellow glow.

"Unlock passive: Lighting Dash!" I yelled and the card broke into small pieces of yellow light. The small light particles flew into me and a new power flew through my body. When the light died down my body was sparking with lighting as I pulled the sword off my back.

"And now, I'm going to be taking the cute blonde home with me." I said menacingly as I pulled the sword to my side. I flew off in a flash and the next thing that happened was Kalawarner's head being severed from her body. The man in the trench coat was barely able to bring up his sword before I had appeared in front of him. I hit him with three slashes in the blink of an eye and his sword had fallen from his grasps.

"What are you?" He asked as I pulled the sword to my side one last time. It came around in a flash and the beautiful steel meet the fallen one's neck.

"Rias Gremory's Queen." I stated and turned away from the fallen one as his head and body fell out of the air and landed away from each other on the ground. I let the lightening speed leak out of my body as I slowly landed on the ground in front of the cross. Behind me, Kiba and Koneko were taking out the last few priests with a breeze.

"Alright cutie. It's time for your prince to take you home." I told the small unconscious blonde as I pulled my hood off my head. She cracked open an eye and her face instantly burst into a smile when she saw it was me. How did she sleep through all that?

"James! Are you here to save me?" She asked as I undid the shackles on her arms. She fell into my arms and wrapped her arms around me.

"Yep. Now let's get you home and clean you up. Don't worry; none of the fallen angels will ever hurt you again." I said and held her out at arm's length. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she smiled at me.

"Thank you James. I'll never forget this kindness." She said and hugged me once more, even tighter than last time. She titled her head back and looked up at me. I couldn't control myself, maybe it's just the romantic inside me.

"Asia, I'm so glad you're safe." I said and brushed her hair away and kissed her forehead. I heard the girl hum and when I pulled away she was blushing and smiling from ear to ear. Well this is all wrapping up very nicely.

"Missed one." A harsh, familiar, female voice called. I felt something pierce my back and a searing pain flew through me. I released Asia and let the platinum sword reform in my hand as I turned to face the attacker. I was losing blood and falling into unconsciousness when I saw who it was.

"Ray…Raynare?" I asked in disbelief as I fell to my knees in front of her. I looked at the girl's shocked face as I fell on my face and blacked out.

"Why did it have to be you?" The fallen one asked as she landed beside me and pulled my head onto her lap. "What do I do now?"


	10. Chapter 10

Devil of the Streets

Chapter 10

I felt a numbing pain in my stomach and I pressed my hand against it to make it stop hurting. I felt dry blood on my hand and came the realization that my entire shirt was covered with it, front and back. I tried to open my eyes but I was so weak I could barely manage it. Cracking one eye open I saw that I was overlooking the same rock walled room I'd fought in before I blacked out.

I felt cold steel touching the back of my neck and hard metal underneath me. Where was I? I moved my head lazily and tried to examine my surroundings. I was tied to a small metal post sticking out of the altar that Asia had been chained to. Asia…

I leaned a little to my left and saw the massive metal cross and a figure tied to it. Oh no…what happened? Asia's wrists and legs were chained to the cross and her head was hanging, unmoving. I thought I saved her. I thought everything was going to be okay.

I leaned my head over to the right and looked down the staircase that leads to the rock floor below. Where did Kiba and Koneko go? Did the other fallen one get them too? Wait…the other Fallen One. Then the image of the beautiful girl in the leather clad outfit ran through my mind.

"Raynare…" I muttered and closed my eyes. I let the weak, tired feeling wash over me again as I started to nod off. What if I die here? What if I die without Akeno or Rias knowing? What if I let all my other friends down and they die too? I just wanted her…to be safe…

"James?" A quite voice asked from a ways away. I cracked my eye open once again and I could hear a slight flapping of wings. Is it Rias? Or maybe Akeno? I titled my head back as best I could and saw the same beautiful black haired fallen that impaled me earlier.

"Raynare? What…what are you doing here? I thought you were…human…" I muttered. My voice was quite and pathetic. I felt weak and I could barely even talk. But I need answers. Why did this girl attack me? She was so sweet earlier. How can she be and evil fallen? How could she have…killed Asia?

"James. I'm so happy you're okay." The Fallen responded quietly as she landed next to me and sat down beside me. She ran her hand along my cheek and tried to look into my eyes as best she could. Why did she look like she had been crying? How am I even still alive? Shouldn't she have killed me by now?

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was you. I just…I needed that girl and I saw a devil taking her away, so I had to react. I didn't know you were a devil. I'm just so sorry James." The girl whispered and I saw a glint from the tears flowing down her cheeks. What fallen angel would cry for a devil?

"What did you need Asia for?" I asked. There was no anger present in my voice. Even if I hadn't been tired there wouldn't have been. I am upset that that sweet, innocent girl may be dead, but there is something else going on here. If I can save Raynare…I'll do it. No one deserves to walk down a path they don't know. They don't deserve to suffer for a cause they don't know anything about.

"I needed her sacred gear. I was told it had great power and that it could heal fallen ones. Just think of all the power I would have if I could heal myself and the others. They would have to value me then right?" Raynare explained. She said it like she had rehearsed it. Like she didn't really believe in it. Like she didn't understand why.

"Why did you need power? Can't you just be…yourself?" I asked hesitantly. She could end me at any moment. But…I need to get her head straight. Is this what being scared feels like? I not even scared about myself though. I'm scared for her…

"No. I had to be strong. That's what…they said. They said I should be powerful and then I'll be able to do whatever I want…" She muttered to herself. Maybe she can still come around. She's just a confused girl. She may have done horrible things but…

"Raynare, you don't have to be strong. The person you showed me at the park today…that person is someone I would love to have in my life. And I think that's more important than being powerful or respected. Please, I know you've done some wrong things but…I want to help you." I told her and leaned my head closer to her. The action made me feel woozy and I ended up leaning onto her.

"James, you just…you don't understand. I need to be strong and powerful. It's the only way." She said. Her tone seemed to be more confused with every word she said. I have to save her from this. I don't want her to become a monster like all the others. She's…she's different.

"No it's not Raynare. I'll show you a better life. And I'll make you happy." I said firmly and lifted my head off her shoulder. She looked into my eyes with a shocked look on her face. She didn't believe anything I was saying. How could she? I'm a devil and she's a fallen.

"But James…you're a devil. Why would you ever want to take care of me? You should hate me for all I've done. Just…just kill me like you did the rest…" She muttered and looked down at the at my feet. I saw tears fall and splash against the cold metal floor. I heard her sniffle and cry.

"Because you're a special girl. You didn't kill me yet so why shouldn't I give you a chance." I said and managed a light chuckle. It really hurt and she turned back to see a pained expression on my face.

"James are you still hurt? I…I tried to heal you. I took the girl's sacred gear but…it didn't work when I tried it on you. It only works on fallen…" She admitted and started to sniffle again. I just nudged her with my elbow and pain ran through my body again.

"Hey it's okay. Don't worry about it. I've had much worse than this." I tried to comfort her but I don't think it worked. She still had the same sad look in her eyes but she managed a faint smile. She's not like the other fallen, she's something more.

"Raynare I…" I started but a loud crash broke our conversation. Raynare and I turned to see five figures stepping out of a dust cloud. "Oh no…" I muttered as the figures stepped into view.

"Fallen One, I'm going to ask that you step away from my servant now." Rias's calm and menacing voice made a chill run down both our spines. She and Akeno stared at Raynare with cold and deadly looks. I just looked back at the terrified girl and tried to stand up. I felt a metal chain tug at my chest and I was forced back down.

"What are you doing?" Raynare whispered and placed her hand on my shoulder. Her grip was tight and I could tell she was scared. Hell, I was scared. What if I can't protect her from Rias or Akeno? What if she gets hurt…?

"Untie me Raynare. I'm going to keep you safe." I told her and motioned for her to undo the lock on the chain. She just had this bewildered look on her face and made a light spear to break the lock.

"Don't you dare lay another finger on James!" Akeno yelled and shot a blast of lightening at Raynare. The girl was too shaken up from our talk and she wasn't able to dodge the attack. Luckily, a spades card appeared in my teeth and disappeared into light.

"Earth Wall." I muttered and used my last bit of magic to block Akeno's attack. A sheet of metal jutted out from the floor and took the full blast from Akeno's lightening strike. But the sheet didn't just absorb her attack, it continued to grow and mold itself into a sphere around Raynare and me.

"James what are you doing!?" Akeno's voice screamed. Amazingly, I could still hear her from inside the metal sphere. Please don't hate me after this…

"Don't even think about hurting him again Fallen One!" Rias chimed in and a huge blast erupted from one side of the metal. Was that Rias? Why are these two so powerful?! I can't keep the shield up for much longer.

"Raynare, I need you to untie me and let me talk to them." I said quickly. She is not getting killed her. No way!

"But James…why? I'm a fallen and I've done terrible things. I even…killed that girl. I don't deserve your protection. Just let them kill me, please." She muttered and I sighed. This is gonna hurt really bad. I summoned every last piece of strength I had and turned my arms to solid rock. The new strength allowed me to break off the chains. However, I immedialty fell to my knees in front of a gasping Raynare.

"James stop it! You're just going to get hurt…or worse. Please. I deserve this…" She trailed off as I wrapped my arms around her. I sat against the metal wall and pulled her body against mine. She's just a scared little girl who doesn't understand the way the world is. She just wants to be accepted by the other fallen. I'm not letting someone like this, someone I care about, go down that path.

"You're staying with me Raynare. I'm going to take care of you and protect you. I'm not going to let your people make you into something you aren't. I know you've done horrible and evil things but…I keep thinking about the girl I met at the park. That was the real you." I stopped and pulled the girl off me. She had snuggled against my chest and looked up at me with misty eyes when I pulled her off. "And I love the real you." I said and brought my hand up behind her head. I felt her soft skin on my hand as I pushed her head closer to mine. And we kissed.

"James…I…why? Why would you put yourself at risk for my sake? I'll just get you hurt or in trouble…" She asked after we broke our kiss. She had a blush on her face and she looked to die for. I just cupped her cheek and looked deep into her misty purple eyes. Why hadn't her tears stopped yet?

"Because you're worth it. And I'm not letting a girl as perfect as you end up like the other fallen I've meet. You're different Raynare and you're special. We both have dark pasts and we've both done things we regret. But we are going to get through them" I interlocked our fingers and placed my forehead on hers, "together." I finished and the girl broke down crying again.

"Please help James! Just…save me from this! Bring Asia back and…just make it all go away!" She pleaded and wrapped her arms around me. She squeezed me tighter than anyone ever has. She squeezed me like she was afraid I wasn't real…

"I'll protect you and I'll make everything okay. I promise." I swore and ran my hands up and down the girls back while she sobbed into my shoulder. Moments later I became aware of the metal cracking around me and the loud explosions coming from outside.

"James! Don't let her fool you like she did me!" Issei screamed. Issei? When did he get here? What does he mean…fool me…no Raynare isn't like that.

"Let him go Fallen One! It's time for you to pay for what you've done." Rias yelled. I can only imagine how hard it's going to be to keep them from killing her. Oh well…

"Stay behind me." I whispered as I stood back up. Raynare pressed her crying form against my back and clutched onto my shirt for dear life. I sighed before snapping and watching the metal wall break around me.

"Rias. Please stop attacking." I asked and started to make my way down the altar steps. Everyone glared towards the girl behind me and held their weapons and magic at the ready. Rias looked at me curiously and crossed her arms underneath her large chest.

"James? What is the meaning of this? Why is the Fallen One clutching onto your back?" Rias asked. She didn't seem angry, just bewildered. This is going to take a lot of convincing isn't it?

"Rias, I want you and the others to spare Raynare. I want to take care of her and protect her." I said firmly and Rias's face went from curious to angry in a second. This isn't going to go well. I heard the others around me gasp in fear of what was going to happen.

"Why would you ask to protect an enemy to all devils? She tricked and killed Issei and murdered that nun girl you fought so hard to save. James, she's evil and we should end her reign now." Rias said sternly, her eyes glared right through me and at the scared girl behind me.

"No. I won't let you. I may be a terrible servant and you may despise me but I won't let you hurt her. She's just a scared girl who doesn't know what to do anymore." I replied and Rias's bewildered look returned. Her body started to glow with a scary dark red aura that sent more chills down my spine.

"You dare defy your master?" She questioned in an angry tone. I gulped before spreading my arms to try and defend Raynare.

"Yes. I know she has done horrible things but I have too. I want to save her Rias. I have to save her." I finished and prepared myself for the worst. Rias's anger seemed to stop increasing and the red aura seemed to dissipate slightly. I was still scared but it seemed like I wasn't going to get blasted by her scary red magic, so that's good.

"What do you think Akeno? Issei? Kiba?" Rias asked and we both turned to look at each servant she addressed. All three shifted uncomfortably. At least Rias is giving this a chance…but…what about Issei? Didn't Raynare…kill him?

"I think James is right." Akeno said quietly and my jaw dropped in shock. I didn't expect anyone to actually take my side.

"Akeno…why?" I asked. The girl just looked at me and gave me a faint smile before walking towards me. Oddly enough Rias hadn't said anything. Maybe she's just studying the situation and trying to figure out how we could keep Raynare around. Please let that be what she's thinking.

"James you're so kind. You meet a helpless, scared young girl and you decided to take care of her and help her out of the kindness of your heart. If I were fallen…that's what I would need…" Akeno trailed off and left me in a bit of suspense. Does that mean I have her vote?

"Kindness is rare among devils. Most are greedy and only think for themselves. But you…you are willing to put your servitude and life on the line for someone who doesn't deserve it. I knew there was something special about you James." Rias said finally. It's nice to hear the anger leave her voice. Maybe I can actually save Raynare.

"I have to agree with Rias. If you think this fallen deserves to live and right her wrongs then I will stand by it." Kiba said with his Princely smile on his face. Wow, everyone is being pretty level headed about this. Do they really trust me that much?

"Why do you all trust my judgment so much? I'm not trying to make you rethink it or anything; I just want to know why." I asked in bewilderment. A group of devils letting a fallen live is highly irregular so I have to be cautious. I'm not letting them betray me and kill her in the end…no way.

"Well she didn't kill you for starters." Rias said logically. That does make sense.

"And she allowed Koneko and I to escape after she wounded you. She tried to heal you and just…cried." Kiba admitted and looked at the fallen one with an awestruck look in his eyes.

"I agree. She can stay." Koneko said. Her voice emotionless and her face was still stone, but I could see the sincerity in her eyes. Wow, even Koneko…

"I was scared…" Raynare muttered and everyone turned towards her. She dethatched from my back and stood in front of me, looking at every other devil. She didn't seem scared anymore.

"I was scared that I'd killed the first person who ever really cared about me. And I still feel awful about all the things I've done. James made me realize that I did all the things I did just so I could get by with the other fallen angels. I just wanted to be strong enough to be accepted. They told me to kill…Issei. And then I was told to become more powerful. So I…did it. I did it the only way a fallen would know how. I was horrible and I do deserve to die. But…James is giving me a second chance and…I want to be with him. I want him to help me and make everything okay again." Raynare finished and turned back towards me. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"And Issei…I'm so sorry. I know it may be a little late for all this but" Raynare bowed in front of the silent boy. He had an odd look on his face. He seemed sad and afraid, unsure of what to do.

"Raynare it's…it's okay. If James thinks you really do deserve a second chance then I stand by him. If you hadn't killed me then I'd probably die a lonely pervert. But now that I'm a devil, I won't die alone. Plus, having another pair of breasts around sounds pretty nice to me." He said happily and actually started to smile. We all chuckled and I smiled at Issei. But then I saw his eyes. They keep darting back up to look at the figure chained to the cross.

"Raynare, would you please return Asia's Sacred Gear?" I asked and laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. This would be proof that she's not another power crazy fallen one. If she is willing to give up that much power then we can trust her.

"But that won't bring her back." Raynare said sadly and a thought occurred in my head. I looked at Rias with a smile.

"But I know what might. Rias, Issei, would you come with us?" I asked and held out my hand for my Master to take. The beautiful red head smiled back at me before taking my hand, with Issei close behind her. The four of us started back up the stairs of the altar.

"Do you have any idea on how we could bring Asia back?" I asked and the red head tapped her chin as thoughts ran through her head. Rias really is a smart girl. Smart, pretty, and kind. Triple threat.

"You can bring her back?!" Issei yelled and started running up the stairs. "Hurry up then! Asia didn't deserve this and we have to bring her back now!" He yelled again and I smiled at him. He is starting to turn into something more than just a pervert.

"I believe I can make her into my bishop. That is, if her Sacred Gear is returned." Rias said and looked over at Raynare. The fallen one nodded before hurrying up the stairs and walking straight up to the small girl's slumped over body.

She held her hands in front of her and slowly cupped them together. All of a sudden, a bright green glow leaked out from inside her hands and the light shined brighter as Raynare opened her hands. She looked up at Asia with a sad smile before pushing the small green ball against her chest.

"I'm so sorry for taking this from you. Please come back so…so I can apologize." Raynare pleaded and I saw tears fall onto the metal platform again. I approached her and pulled her away from the small girl and into my arms.

"Do it Rias." I said and held the girl against me tightly. She's going to be better. Everything will be okay.

"Alright then." Rias said with a smile as she approached Asia's body. A small dark red chess piece appeared in her hand and she placed it on the girls chest. "In the name of the house of Gremory, I want you to live for my sake." Rias chanted and the piece sunk into the girl's chest.

Asia took a deep breath and cracked an eye open. I sighed in relief and pulled Raynare off me so I could undo the shackles on her hands and feet. But Issei beat me to it.

"Asia! I'm so glad you're okay! I promise everything will be okay from now on alright? I'll get you out of these shackles and get you fixed up. You can go to school with me and meet my friends. And…we can be friends." Issei rambled on and on as he undid the shackles on the girl's limbs. When he finally finished talking, Asia fell into his arms.

"Issei, is that you? Did you…save me?" Asia whispered and started to nod off in his arms. I smiled at the two younger devils and felt someone tug at my shirt.

"James, is everything okay now? Am I…going to stay with you?" Raynare asked. She had a pleading look in her eye that made me want to cry. I'm all she has left in the world.

"Rias? What do you say? I think she's proven what she says is true." I said and smiled at my Master. Rias returned the smile and nodded before walking away with Issei and an unconscious Asia in his arms.

"Let's go home Raynare. I think the pain of the light poisoning is starting to kick back in." I joked and laid my arm across the girl's shoulders. We walked side by side down the altar stairs. All's well that ends well. Just one big happy family with two new members.

"Oh James. I just bought you an apartment." Rias said as she looked back at me with a smile. What…

"What!? Really? My own place!?" I yelled and ran down the staircase to embrace my loving Master. I wrapped my arms around her and pressed myself against her back. She's too kind.

"Yes it's all yours. Your pet has been tearing up all my good cushions and Akeno said the clubroom was too crowded. So, you and her plus your pet and the angel are moving in together." Rias finished and patted my cheek softly. Best. Master. Ever.

"So…me, Akeno, Raynare, and Ahri? All together? In one house?" I asked in disbelief and Rias giggled before turning and facing me with a teasing smile on her face.

"Well it's a one bedroom apartment actually. Wouldn't want to pamper you too much." She teased before skipping off back to Issei and Asia. Really…all in the same bed?

"Hello roommate." Akeno whispered in my ear and I blushed. Why did she say it like that? She makes it sound so dirty! Not that I was thinking about it being like that…no stop being a pervert!

"Hey Akeno. Listen, are you really okay with Raynare living with us?" I asked and Akeno immediately got this far off look in her eyes. What is she thinking about?

"James, I trust in your judgment. And if you think this girl needs help and if you want to save her then I'm happy to help. Plus it will add to the fun in our new home. Oh, I'm sleeping with you tonight since you skipped out on me last night." She said quickly before skipping off after Rias. Sleep…with Akeno…again!?

"I'll see you at home James." Raynare said sweetly from behind me. I turned around quickly to see her still standing there with a blush on her face. She still had on her leather clad bikini and it kind of made her look like a not scary dominatrix.

"Raynare…we need to get you some clothes." I said with a smile and took the girl's hand. She blushed even darker and giggled while I pulled her away towards our group.

What a happy ending…NOT!


End file.
